


Bring Her The Horizon

by Ultra



Series: Sparrabeth Alphabet [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Near Death Experiences, Parent-Child Relationship, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Rescue Missions, Romance, Running Away, Swordfighting, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Annabella Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack and Elizabeth Swann, has just turned sixteen and is looking for adventure. Her parents are not so keen on her being wild and free, but she's not about to give them a choice in the matter!





	1. Chapter 1

Years from now, they would be talked of in legends, that’s what father always said. A notorious pirate and the daughter of the governor, an unlikely match that worked better than any ever seen, and led to the birth of two perfectly pirate children. The Sparrow family sailed the seven seas aboard the Black Pearl with a crew that dare not think of mutiny anymore.

Captain Jack Sparrow was as much loved and feared as any pirate before or since, and his much beloved wife, the Pirate King, Captain Swann-Sparrow was none the less admired for her beauty and her piracy both. Everyone knew she had borne two children, a daughter named Annabella, and a son, John Teague III. They were the heirs apparent to the great Pirate throne, two generations down the line from the infamous Captain Teague, Keeper of the Codex. From the outside looking in, Annabella knew she was to be envied by many. She had a family many longed to be a part of or just connected to, that some believed was myth, they were so great. Yet Annabella Sparrow was unhappy.

It was not that she did not love her family or wanted more treasures than she had. She had friends enough amongst the odd and ramshackle crew, and it never once bothered her that she and Johnny were the only youngsters. There were occasions when mother would help her dress up in a fine gown and she didn’t mind at all, and most of the time she was allowed to run around in scruffs, doing just as she pleased. She had the freedom of the open sea aboard the Pearl that had always been her beloved home, and yet something was missing.

Two weeks since her sixteenth birthday and still Annabella felt she was treated like a child. She was never permitted to be left alone aboard the ship or to go ashore without a parent or crewman at her side. She was not trusted, as far as she could tell, and never allowed any independence at all. Father would not even let her stay at the helm alone, though he seemed to think the ever so short Marty or decidedly aged Gibbs could cope just fine. To Annabella, it made no sense.

So many years waiting wasted, or so it seemed to the pirates’ daughter who still at the age of sixteen was allowed to do nothing of interest that she really wanted to do. She had tried to understand when she was younger, as Johnny tried and often failed to do now. He was still not quite fourteen and must suffer the fact that he was a child and therefore must be treated as one. Annabella did not see why she should have to feel this way now she was sixteen. To her, she was grown, able-bodied, and far clever enough to be out in the world alone a while. She could cheat Pintel and Ragetti out of a weeks wage playing Pirate dice, and there was scarcely a person aboard ship that was better with a sword since she had been training in some form or other since she was but ten. Only mother and father outranked her in such ways, and yet she was only a babe in their eyes still.

All these things she had shouted at her parents just hours before, screaming at the top of her lungs as tears came to her eyes, disproving all her valid points about being adult and all.

“My ship, my rules, luv,” Captain Jack had told his daughter calmly. “Best you remember that,” he said sharply, before walking away.

Perhaps it seemed as if he didn’t care much, Annabella sometimes wondered if that was just what it was that made him wander off the moment she got upset. It never did seem to occur to her that as tough as her father was, it was her tears alone that could break his heart.

“Darling, your time will come,” Elizabeth had promised, trying to reach to the daughter that might’ve been a perfect copy of herself, were it not for the fact her hair was dark and wild as Jack’s own.

“My time has come!” Annabella protested, pulling away. “Why can no-one see that but me?” she yelled in frustration before bolting away, straight up the rigging.

She always hid here, up in the crows nest where few would dare or bother to follow her. Of course, there was one that was never quite willing to leave her be for long.

“Go away, Johnny!” she told him when he was still several feet beneath her and without ever looking down.

He either didn’t hear her over the rush of the wind or didn’t bother to listen, the latter of which was more likely somehow. John kept on climbing til he reached his sisters side and propped himself up beside her, even as she turned her face away.

“You should come down from here,” he told her definitely. “Mother cried you know.”

“You think I don’t cry, Johnny?” Annabella snapped at him. “Does nobody on this ship think I have any feelings at all? Because I do, I have feelings enough, and hopes and dreams and ambitions. Nobody seems altogether interested in any of them,” she concluded grumpily, folding her arms over her chest and looking out across the ocean that seemed to darken with her mood.

John only wished he knew what to say to her to make it better. He loved his sister dearly, of course he did, and he tried to understand her, but he just couldn’t find a way. The dreams and ambitions she spoke of, that she had waxed lyrical on before now in the form of tales and stories she wished to live out, they were fantasies he did not share.

John Sparrow was content to bide his time, to read his books, to learn his skills. He was happy to be a child for now, happy to be his mother’s little boy for the most part. Sometimes his father almost despaired of him, but was equally as grateful that his boy did not have a want to get away too soon, to be a lone adventurer before he was old enough or wise enough to to so.

Annabella had always been different, always been the free spirit, looking for her own adventure, her own horizon to go after. Their parents would not hear of it, and John was glad. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to go out alone and get into trouble. So many dangers existed across the seven seas, and though here aboard the Pearl they had family, friends, and crew to ensure their safety, out in the world alone there was no telling what horrors could befall the children on the Captains Sparrow.

“I still don’t understand why you can’t be happy here,” he complained, pushing his hat up higher on his head as he stared past his sister and out to sea. “You used to be.”

“I used to eat porridge and dribble as well, but some of us have grown up!” said Annabella grumpily, immediately regretting her harsh tone when she glanced at John and saw his expression turn more sad than before.

It wasn’t his fault, but he didn’t understand. They had played at being adventurers, talked endlessly of the places they would sail to as Captains of their own ships. It seemed Annabella was planning a future whilst her brother was content simply to play games. Now she was older, and the young Miss Sparrow wanted to see the world for herself in her own way, without her overbearing, over-protective parents who seemed not at all concerned that she was unhappy here now.

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” she said softly. “You just... You don’t understand.” She shook her head sadly.

“Sorry, Johnny. Sqwuak!” Cotton’s parrot made a lot of noise as it soared up and sat on the rigging beside the two of them. “Sorry, sorry!”

Neither Johnny nor Bella could keep a straight face at such a sound. Far beneath them, the young ones could see Mr Cotton waving for his bird to come down, whilst their own father made threats to ‘shoot the bugger down’. He had hoped the damn bird would be dead long before now, but it kept on going. Annabella had her own theory that it was waiting until its purpose was through, that when one day Cotton died, the parrot would die too, and not a moment before. She had no idea how old the man or the bird was, though she suspected Cotton was the oldest crewman of the Pearl, and yet on he went, fit to outlive them all.

“The worlds and adventures they have seen,” she said dreamily, thinking of so many men she had been told stories of. “I want to see them, experience them,” she sighed.

Annabella longed to live the tales she had heard from her parents, their own adventures and those of so many other pirate Captains - Teague, Barbossa, Turner. Though she knew she must wait to govern her own ship, that did not mean she could not experience the world and all its seven seas in her own way. Under the shelter of her father’s arms and mother’s skirts was not how she wanted to live, not anymore. Ten years ago she was fine with it, perhaps even five, but now was different. Now Annabella longed for a freedom that not even the Pearl could give her.

“I’m going down,” said John with a sigh then as he swung himself over the rigging and began the climb towards the bottom. “I’ll see you later on, when you get your head out of the clouds,” he told her, speaking both literally and figuratively at the same time it seemed.

Annabella repressed the overwhelming urge to poke her tongue out at him for a silly attempt at a joke of some kind. Her baby brother was just that in her eyes, a baby. She did not object to his loving his parents or the ship they called home, she did too, but it was not enough anymore. If they couldn’t understand her want and need for more, then she would not wait for them to change their minds. She was grown enough, she could have her freedom if she wanted it, without asking for the permission she was sure she would never gain until she was too old to want it anymore.

“I shall have things my way,” she said with determination, eyes on the horizon she wanted to meet for herself as she sat up straight on her perch. “I shall have my own adventure, just the way I choose,” she said sternly, sticking out her chin. “Nothing and no-one can catch Annabella Sparrow!”

Perhaps if her father saw her in that moment, he would have been prestigiously proud, but then he still would not have known the plans inside her mind. She was going to run away, the very first chance she got, apparently unaware of just how very dangerous that idea could turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning, the sun was but a glimmer swimming on the edge of the ocean far in the distance, when Annabella slipped from her bed in silence. She would have to be quiet and careful, but this was the perfect time to make her escape, she knew. A ship did not sail itself and some of the crew were always awake and alert, minding the helm and keeping the Pearl straight and true on her latest voyage. Still, first light was changeover in shifts, and so a perfect time to steal away was before that moment.

The crewmen that had worked all night would be tired and ready for their beds, whilst those due to take-over would still be slumbering, dreaming of gold and rum and women. Not a soul would notice Annabella’s escape, she would see to that, as she pulled on her clothes quickly and quietly. Binding her hair up in a tight knot, she hid it under her hat. Better not to draw attention to herself as a girl when she was already trying to hide she was on the run.

Slipping out of the door, Annabella peered out on to the deck, looking left and then right in the relative darkness. The lamps shone dimly, the candles almost spent, and the light of day creeping up to take over from them. Snoring pirates lay above and below, on the deck itself or in their hammocks. In light almost ballet steps, Annabella slid by, around past the helm she ducked, trying not to snigger at the sight of the man practically asleep at the wheel.

Poor old Gibbs. He was so determined to keep on going, to keep pace with the other men that were half his age and less. He did it admirably well, and Annabella was proud enough to be allowed to think of him as part of her family in a strange way, but at such an hour, she was hardly surprised to find his concentration or even his consciousness waning. It was only lucky really that they were in clear water, where no harm could befall them when his attention was lost.

Annabella was considering this so much, giggling softly into her hand, she was unaware of the fact she was no longer quite as alone and unseen as she ought to be. The moment she turned around, she ploughed quite literally headlong into Ragetti and Pintel coming the other way!

“What are you doing out here at such a time, young Bella?” the first asked her, wooden eye swivelling of its own accord as it so often did.

“Something wrong, poppet?” his mate added, finding it just as strange for the girl to be loitering about on the deck so early and alone.

There was a long awkward moment when Annabella floundered for an answer. She really had not thought about what to do if caught in her endeavours, so sure was she that it would not occur. Of course, it was somewhat advantageous that the two men who had discovered her were this pair in particular. Of all the pirates aboard ship, they were two of the kindest to her, and yet at the same time had to be the most lacking in brains. She might actually be able to turn their interference to her advantage, Annabella soon realised, as she faked a sigh.

“My father has me running errands already,” she said, all wide eyed and apparently sad. “I suppose it is my punishment for my insubordinate behaviour,” she huffed, like it was all such a hardship just being her - not really a stretch for the girl who so often complained of such things lately anyway.

“Anything we can help with?” Ragetti offered with a grin that was lacking a few teeth.

Bless them both, they looked so eager to be of assistance to the Captain’s daughter, she almost felt bad for duping them. Still, needs must and she could not fail in her endeavour to get off the ship unnoticed. As it was, Bella realised she was wasting far too much time. Come sun up there would be a shift change and her family would wake. All would be lost and trying again tomorrow would be all the more difficult. If she was caught a second time, it would never be so easy to get out of.

Besides which, no position would ever be better than the one she found herself in this morning. Annabella was not stupid, far from it, and she had done her calculations. As they were currently sailing, this morning afforded her the very best chance to escape from under the noses of her parents, brother, and crew. They were almost in a perfectly central line between two islands, therefore, when it was discovered that she was gone, there would be no real way to guess which direction she had headed in, which island she might land on. By the time they figured it out, she could be gone again, miles away by land and sea. Yes, she had it all meticulously planned, and even this little mishap now seemed to be working out just fine.

“Yes, indeed,” she told the crew-men. “If you would not mind at all,” she feigned innocence and sweetness both. “The Captain requires the dinghy to be packed with supplies and lowered down,” she explained, going on to tell them what needed to be loaded onto the small boat before its deployment.

Pintel and Ragetti listened intently and then shared a befuddled look. It bothered Annabella that they would question her or just not believe her, but then she was sure whatever they thought or said she ought to be able to talk her way out of it. As previously noted, neither man was the sharpest crab in the net.

“But... at this time?” checked Pintel.

“Seems a bit strange,” added Ragetti with a frown, scratching his stubbly chin.

“It was an order!” Annabella snapped, as loud as she dare given the circumstances.

As it was Gibbs stirred a little at the helm, but thankfully was drifting again after just a moments pause. Sometimes she was entirely grateful that her father’s crew could not be entirely relied upon to do their duty, whilst others would respond favourably to her own sharp tone. Whether it was fear of her, or fear of disobeying their Captain (again!) really didn’t matter to Annabella. Pintel and Ragetti were now doing as she asked, rushing to gather the food and such that she had listed off before. This was perhaps even better than she’d planned. Honestly, she had been contemplating how best to go about her mission, getting the boat and the supplies all off-loaded before anyone noticed. A little help was certainly agreeable, and Pintel and Ragetti were only too quick to assist when she made a point of it.

In no time at all, the dinghy was all packed up with everything she would need and the men were lowering it down into the sea below. Annabella smiled widely and proudly at them, before suddenly gasping.

“Oh no!” she declared. “We completely forgot the parrot.”

Pintel and Ragetti looked to her then as if she had grown a second head, but Annabella did not flinch.

“Father wishes to take parrot with him on his venture,” she continued. “Between you and me,” she whispered, “I think he hopes to lose it on the journey.”

Immediately the words were spoken the two pirates rushed off in opposite directions to find the troublesome bird. Most aboard would be happy to see the back of the wretched thing, Pintel in particular, since it did have a fondness for his wooden eye on occasion.

In their absence, Annabella made haste, shimmying down the guide ropes to the dinghy below and seating herself comfortable. With her hat firmly placed on her head, she took up the oars, threw aside the ropes that bound her to her home and pulled away for all she was worth.

Under cover of near-darkness still and in the direction she was headed, Annabella estimated that she would be far and away, out of sight, before she was missed. The chances were good that even when Pintel and Ragetti realised she were gone it would take a good while to raise the alarm and by then she could easily be out of view.

Unbeknownst to Annabella, the two hapless pirates were proving her right. Returning to the spot where they had left her, feathers all over them, Pintel and Ragetti came to declare they just could not catch the infernal parrot. Indeed they found her gone, the dinghy too, and both went into a panic.

Their arguing over what to do next had Gibbs awake in no time at all, and this time he was not so quick to drop off again.

“What is all this noise?” he asked them, as if scolding two naughty children.

He immediately called for Cotton to take the helm a while, crossing over to where Pintel and Ragetti stood, and pulling the squabbling pair apart.

“What has the two of you in such a lather?” he asked them. “You want to wake up the Cap’n and his Lady? Or the young ones?” he checked crossly.

“We won’t wake Annabella,” said Pintel, looking guilty, at which Gibbs frowned hard. “Tell him then,” he said to his friend, elbowing him in the back.

“You tell him,” he countered, feeling sick.

“Why don’t you both be telling me,” Gibbs suggested with a nasty gleam in his eyes, “before I fetch Jack out here, sword in hand, and let him cut the truth outta ya?!”

* * *

“Hmm, good morning,” said Elizabeth as she stirred from sleep to the delightful feeling of her husband’s lips on her skin.

“Good morning to you too, luv,” he greeted her, kissing her smile. “Though 'tis barely morning yet, and much could be done before anyone chooses to stir from their beds,” he told her, with a look that made his intentions entirely clear.

“Jack!” She giggled girlishly, despite the fact it was some years now since she had become a woman in all senses. “I never do grow tired of waking up this way,” she declared then, melting into a moment of passion with her man.

They were allowed only a minute or two of pleasure before a rapping on the door interrupted.

“Go away!” the Captain told them, barely sparing the door a glance before he returned to his plans of making love to his wife.

Unfortunately, it seemed those that would bang on the door were not to be deterred and before long Elizabeth was squirming out from underneath him.

“Nobody would be making such a fuss if it wasn’t an urgent matter,” she insisted as she got to her feet and threw a blanket from the bed around her body.

“I was having my own urgent matter,” Jack muttered as he got himself off the bed and pulled on his trousers, the moment apparently well and truly lost.

The moment the door to the cabin was pulled open, Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs all practically fell in on top of Elizabeth who reeled back with surprise, asking what in Heaven’s name was going on.

“Begging your pardon, ma’am,” Gibbs apologised, looking oddly nervous as well as flustered. “We, er... we might’ve misplaced something rather valuable to ya,” he said awkwardly, at which point Jack appeared at his wife’s shoulder, looking worried.

“The rum?” he checked immediately, his prorities as skewed as ever they had been, though Elizabeth had long since learnt to deal with it.

“What’s going on?” asked John as he appeared from the other cabin, rubbing his eyes.

There was a horrible sinking feeling in Elizabeth’s chest then as she had a terrifying thought. The door to her daughter’s room was still firmly shut, but there was no way she could sleep through all this commotion, she never had done before. She always wanted to know what was going on, to be in the thick of the action, a little more than her mother was really comfortable with in fact.

“Where is Annabella?” she asked then, looking from one man to the other gathered around her.

“We didn’t know she was going to run away!” Pintel announced suddenly, slamming his hand over his mouth the moment Jack glared his way.

That particular expression on the Captain’s face never led to anything good.

* * *

Far away across the dark water, Annabella had circled around the back of the ship and rowed for all she was worth til she was far from the ship she had grown up upon. There was every chance her parents had risen from their beds by now, probably woken by panicking pirates and much ado was most likely taking place upon the decks of the Pearl.

Annabella loved that ship, as well as her family and crew, there was no question about that, but she needed this adventure. She needed to prove she could survive alone a while, just as her parents had done so many years ago. It seemed unfair in the extreme to Annabella that both her mother and father had been out on the high seas at barely more than her age, without their own families to take care of them, and yet she was all but bound and gagged aboard her home. Not anymore, she thought to herself, as she let the oars drop a moment, her arms and shoulders screaming from the sudden exertion of so much rowing.

At this point, she was very slightly closer to the land than the ship. At this range and in the gloom, she would most likely not be spotted for a while, and by the time her father focused his telescope upon the spot in which she sat now, she could be long gone. Annabella smiled as she watched the sun rise a little more, casting golden light across the water before and beyond her.

“I am Annabella Sparrow,” she said to herself, repositioning her tricorn upon her head and grinning widely. “I shall have my freedom and my own adventures, come hell or high water!” she declared, as she picked up her oars once again and continued to row towards land, not realising quite what distress she had left behind, and in this moment, not caring either.


	3. Chapter 3

It appeared that Annabella had landed on a desert island. Had she better planned her escape she might have been sure just exactly where she was, but then it would hardly be much of an adventure if everything about it was known before she began! It was a little concerning to realise she might be genuinely alone. After all, Annabella was used to family and friends, being always surrounded by the hustle and bustle of people. Here on the beach all by herself she found peace and solitude, but for a girl seeking adventure, it was hardly adequate.

With the dinghy hauled safely up the bank (not an easy task for a sixteen year old girl who had already rowed hard and fast much further than she’d ever gone before), Annabella was satisfied she could relax a while without fear. She ate a little food from the supply she had Pintel and Ragetti pack on the boat and sat happily beneath a palm tree, looking out over land and sea.

Alone here in the quiet would still be quite the experience. At last she could put into practise the skills she had tried so hard to learn from her parents and the crew. She could build herself a shelter, forage for her own food, fishing and climbing and doing all those things that she was usually kept from doing aboard the ship. There were times Annabella was sure her mother still had ideas about her being a lady, though she could not see the point in trying or wanting to be. Each time she asked her mother for a reason, Elizabeth got very quiet and shied away.

“I am not a lady,” said Annabella to herself. “I am a pirate and proud.” She nodded, as she leant back against the tree trunk and dropped her hat down on the sand beside her.

This was the life, for now at least. Relaxing in the warm sunshine, unhindered and uninterrupted, and full of good food. Annabella was quite sure she would be happy here for as long as she wished to stay, and fell asleep dreaming peacefully of all the fun and thrills she was yet to have.

It had been barely half an hour when the poor girl was startled from her silent revelry by the loudest crash of wood and metal. She sat up with a start, on her feet a second later, rushing to her well-hidden dinghy and scrabbling for the weapon she had hid there. It was not a full-size sword, for even she would not dare steal a man’s blade. This was her own, dull, slightly shorter sword with which she was allowed to practice. She would need to sharpen it up for it to be of use to her but that was not so very hard. She had watched the crew, her father and mother in particular, scrape the blades of swords and knives with the right stone until they gleamed dangerously by the light of sun or moon. Still, anyone who wished to challenge her may still think twice, not knowing that with which she was armed was less deadly than it might be.

Another crash in the distance as Annabella spun around to see what she could see. Running further up the banked ground to the top of a hill that turned from sand to grassy patches, the young pirate got quite a surprise to realise she was far from alone here after all. Beyond the hills lie a road and beyond that a thriving town by all accounts. Row on row of little buildings, houses and business, no doubt. Annabella’s eyes were wide as saucers as she scanned the area, looking to the east as another clattering bang met her ears. A large cart dragged by two horses was headed down the path nearest the beach, on its way to town loaded full of pots and pans. Squinting against the sun that was rising fast, Annabella followed that path back to the coast and saw a boat tied there. Someone had sailed in for trade purposes, away from sight of the main docks which Annabella had to guess existed somewhere.

With a smile on her face, the pirate daughter sank back down to the beach with a new plan forming in her mind. She would sharpen up her sword, pack up everything she might need, and head into town. There she would no doubt meet many interesting people, perhaps even find another ship to sail out on. She would be a fine pirate in her own right and not just because of her parents, that she was determined on.

* * *

“Oh, Jack, why would she do this?” asked Elizabeth as she ran around the edge of the ship for the fourth time, checking in every direct for signs of her runaway daughter.

Jack was ridiculously quiet and still at the wheel, and did not answer at all, barely even glanced towards his wife in her panic. Inside, his mind was racing, wondering where Annabella had gone but already sure he knew why. This was his fault, utterly and completely. He kept insisting that she be a good little girl, that she was not to wander off or try to play heroine to anyone or for any reason. He had kept her a child, his baby girl, far too long, and she had tired of the role. Now she was out in the world alone and Jack wasn’t sure whether to be proud or ashamed for what he had caused.

“Keep your wits about you, luv,” he whispered on the wind, knowing Annabella could not hear him, but wishing that she might.

As he glanced around the ship at the activity of his crew and family, he saw baby Bella everywhere. As a babe in arms being carried up and down the deck by her mother. At the helm in front of him with a hat too big for her head, trying to help steer with him. Playing mother and protector to little Johnny as they ran around playing their childish games. Before him with tears streaming down her face as she screamed and wailed about being treated like a child too long. He ought to have better listened to her then.

“Jack?” his wife’s voice in his ear had been so much background noise until her hand landed on his arm.

“What’s that, Lizzie, luv?” he asked her, painting on a smile as fake as anything ever had been, and she knew it too.

“Oh, Jack, I know you’re as worried as I am,” she sighed as she leaned into him and held on tight, “but you are not to blame. It is I who should feel ashamed,” she said sadly. “I was trying to make her what she was not, forcing lady-like values upon her, that I myself bolted from at her age.”

“’S not your fault, darlin’,” her husband promised, kissing her forehead as he steered the ship with one arm and held her close with the other. “Was me that wouldn’t listen when she ranted and raved about needin’ her freedom.” He shrugged. “Ought to’ve known she wouldn’t wait for our permission to run off into her own horizon, she is her father’s daughter as much as her mother’s, after all,” he reminded her, with a smile he could not help, despite the seriousness of the situation.

“She cannot have gone far.” Elizabeth sighed. “But in which direction? The girl is far too clever for her own good, and certainly too clever for ours!” she said with frustration building again every second. “Jack, how are we ever going to find her? How is she to survive without us?”

Jack let go of the wheel then and turned all his attention to his panicking wife.

“Now listen here, Elizabeth,” he told her firmly, taking her face in her hands. “We shall find her because there have never been two greater Captains to sail these waters than you and I,” he explained. “And she will survive because she is a bloody Sparrow, and that is all she needs to be, savvy?”

With her first genuine smile since this whole situation began, Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement and leaned in to kiss her husband on the lips.

“All will be well,” she told herself as well as him, just about believing it by now, though inside her heart still beat a mile a minute and her stomach turned somersaults with panic and worry.

No matter how certain she was that all would turn out just right in the end, she could not stop panicking about where Annabella was and what was becoming of her in the meantime. It was just part of being a mother, she had found.

* * *

Annabella strode into town as if she owned the whole world, nevermind just the island she was on or the place into which she was walking. This was not the adventure she had originally had in mind, but it would do just as well. One could not plan a wild adventure, that was half the point of it, she reminded herself, as she pushed her tricorn higher on her head and took in the sights and sounds of the small town.

The hustle and bustle of the market was familiar, after so many others she had visited, so many docks and crowded ships. Annabella would always be used to people, and how to get around them and away from them came as naturally as anything else.

At the far end of the street, her eyes caught on a truly special prize - fresh apples! They must have come miles across the seas and any that survived were to be treasured, she was sure. They did not see much in the way of fresh food aboard ship, only things that would keep well when they were not able to hit land for weeks at a time. Anything fresh was usually scavenged or stolen, and that was not an easy task when there was a whole crew wanting their share. Now there was only Annabella and she knew just exactly what she wanted.

Strolling on down the street, her now-sharp sword hidden beneath her long coat, and her hair tied up in such a fashion as to appear a boy rather than a girl, she headed for the stall with the fresh red and green apples shining upon it. The owner of the stall was so easily distracted by his other customers, Annabella had plenty of time to hide three or four pieces of fruit away on her person. Unfortunately, she was just reaching for a greedy fifth when a much larger hand grabbed her wrist.

“What do you think you’re doing?” said a low growling voice that Annabella realised too late belonged to the owner of the grabbing hand.

She looked up into fierce eyes and a set jaw, the grip at her wrist tightening all the time. Swallowing hard, she steeled herself and painted on a smile both mother and father would have been proud of.

“Really, sir, what would you accuse me of?” she asked politely. “I was merely inspecting the fruit before purchase, otherwise how am I to know if I should want to purchase it at all?” she asked, all innocence.

The angry market seller looked strangely at her, trying to puzzle her out perhaps, and then eased up his grip on her arm.

“Apples is apples,” he told her. “You want it or you don’t.”

Annabella was shaking the whole way through her body yet she refused to show any sign of fear or panic.

“I do indeed want it,” she confirmed, flexing her wrist, throwing the apple she held up in the air and catching it easily again.

With a winning smile, she reached into her inside pocket for a coin to pay the man and then turned to stroll away with a call of ‘many thanks’ and ‘good day’. All might have been well if not for another getaway, an unruly pig who had escaped the nearest wagon and thrown itself straight into young Annabella’s path. She fell face first over the wretched animal, each of her unpurchased apples rolling from her hidden pockets for all the world to see.

“Stop! Thief!” a cry went up and Annabella was on her feet in a second, running for her life.

She should turn and fight, she knew that, but her legs would not stop running for a second. Some brave pirate she was turning out to be, she thought, but then her own father was not so very willing to get into a brawl he could avoid either. The thundering feet of what sounded like a hundred men seemed to give chase, as the daughter of the great Captain Jack Sparrow made her escape around the next corner.

When those that would follow emerged into the alley (in reality just the stall holder, his wife, and one other man), they found it empty. They searched high and low, and yet could not find the troublesome youth who would steal the good green and red apples from the stall. They vowed to give up, after all the goods were now returned, and not so very badly damaged. It could have been worse, they declared, and they were gone.

Annabella pressed her back harder against the wall and let out a breath she hardly knew she had been holding, wondering at her own ability with all the running she had done. Still, for all the panic and mayhem, there was a smile on her face. She was definitely going to have an adventure here, now that she was a wanted and notorious thief. Of course, it had seemed awfully clever to quickly scale the wall and squeeze herself upon the ledge high up in the alley where she would not, could not be seen, but now getting down was to be quite the challenge unless she didn’t mind breaking her neck!

A little way along the ledge, there was a open window, the curtains flapping out of it in the fierce breeze. There was every chance people were in the room beyond, those that would have Annabella handed over to the law or worse if she ventured in, but at this point, she realised, she had very little choice in the matter.

Inching along the ledge, she reached the window opening, and sure she was still alone and safe, she peered inside. The room was empty and a snap decision soon had Annabella swinging herself in around the curtains and landing safely in what appeared to be a sitting room of a fairly tidy home. The comfy chairs were inviting and the food left laid out on the table in the corner called to her, but Annabella knew she hadn’t the time to waste. She was going to have to get out of here, the punishment for trespassing was bound to be as bad or worse than that for stealing! She was at the door, about to make her escape when she heard movement in the hall. Scrambling back against the wall, the door covered her as it swung open and someone came in, still yelling back at whomever was in the hallway.

“Yes, I heard you!” a young man’s voice complained before the door flew shut with an unceremonious bang, leaving Annabella quite revealed.

She gasped without meaning to, and not really sure where the noise had come from, until suddenly bright blue eyes were turned upon her. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from saying anything else.

“What are you doing in here?” asked the young man, pushing unruly blond hair back that had escaped his ponytail. “Who are you, in any case?”

“That might depend upon who you are?” she asked, edging around the room, never taking her eyes off his face.

She had never seen a man so... so beautiful. Aboard the Pearl, most of the crewmen were so old and rough somehow. The younger men were still far older than she and all had been around her whole life. It never once had occurred to Annabella to see them as anything but crew or family. This was so different.

“Really?” he chuckled at her words, perhaps the last thing he had expected her to say. “I’m sure you should be the one to identify yourself first,” he told her with a smile. “After all, you are the intruder.”

Annabella was a little confused. Her heart was thumping harder and faster now than when she had been gripping tight to the side of the building, just a little afraid she would fall and break her neck. Each time this man smiled at her she felt hot all over and had the insane urge to run all the faster than she had from those that would catch and jail her for thievery! Perhaps even more baffling was that this man whose home she had apparently intruded upon was not in the least bit afraid of her or even concerned that he might be attacked. She was a pirate after all, she was to be feared and admired, and yet all such words escaped her the moment she tried to use them.

“You... you would do well to do as I say,” she got out eventually, drawing her sword as an afterthought.

That at least seemed to get the young man’s attention as he stepped back a pace. He was sure this was just some servant girl he had stumbled across, because although she didn’t look exactly feminine, her eyes and her voice entirely gave her away as such. The fact she had him at blade’s end was slightly concerning, and yet he was not exactly afraid of her.

“You want to know my name?” He nodded. “It’s Tom,” he told her, “but I do wish you would be as forthcoming, Miss...?” he prompted, watching those pretty dark eyes of hers flicker before she replied.

“Bella,” she told him, not really thinking through the consequences of it, though just a shortening of her first name without anything else could not do too much harm she reasoned.

“Bella,” he echoed in such a way she felt quite giddy. “That’s a beautiful name.”

The pirate girl opened her mouth to answer and closed it again quickly, unsure how to respond to such a compliment. Her father said such pretty things to her but this was so different. This was a man looking at her as if she were something special, the way she herself might look at a treasure chest or similar. It made her knees shake in a way sailing or running for her life never had.

“Um, I need to get out of here,” she said then, loud yelling outside the window pulling her from a daze and back to reality, as she heard the words ‘thief’ and ‘runaway’ uttered. “Who else is here?” she asked, meaning to sound fierce but it didn’t entirely come off.

“Are you in some sort of trouble?” asked Tom, looking like he might approach her until he remembered the blade in her hand. “I mean to say-”

“I have done nothing wrong,” she lied admirably well, but then Bella was her father’s daughter after all, “but I need to get out of here, without anyone noticing.”

Tom didn’t know why he should believe her, but he did. Honestly, if he hadn’t believed her he probably still would have helped, though he could never have explained why. She had spirit, that was refreshing, and it could honestly be said he never met a girl like her before. The last thing he wanted was for her to get into trouble.

“I’ll distract those that might spot you.” He smiled, liking the idea of the game himself. “You come out behind me, take the stairs down and out through the side window. You shouldn’t be seen,” he assured her, moving towards the door to put his plan in motion.

“How do I know I can trust you?” asked Bella, sheathing her sword at her waist once again.

“Because I am a man of my word,” he told her properly, waiting no longer and walking out into the hallway.

Deciding it was the only chance she was likely to get, Bella waited behind the door until she was sure Tom had put his distraction into place, and then she bolted. He had not lied, and she made it out through the unlocked side window into a dark empty street beyond the building, completely unhindered. Smiling at her victory, however small, Bella pulled the remaining apple from her pocket and pelted back down towards the safety of the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabella woke with the sun in her eyes and enough aches and pains to prove that she had not built the greatest of beds last night. She had started on a shelter but since the weather was clement enough, she hadn’t worried too much about it. The adventures of the day were enough to tire her out and sleep came fairly easily despite how uncomfortable her place of rest proved to be.

Turning herself onto her back, she squinted up at the bright sun that had risen quite high in the sky. It was probably closer to midday than morning and she smiled as she realised there was no-one here to make her get up and do something she didn’t want to do. Everything was up to her now and she could do as she pleased.

Of course, there was a downside to being alone on a island such as this. Anything she might wish to do would be a solitary activity and she was so very used to people. The townsfolk might have welcomed her as anything or anyone she chose to be, though Annabella was sure she had burnt her bridges there. No doubt all the market stall holders now had her face memorised as that of a thief, and it would make things much more complicated. Not impossible, after all she was a Sparrow and was bound to be able to talk herself out of just about any situation she landed herself in. Besides, it wasn’t as if there were no-one in the town to look upon her favourably. The young man she met who had helped her escape was clearly to be trusted, at least to a certain degree. At a guess, she would say he worked at the house she had snuck into. Probably a footman or similar since he was dressed relatively smartly, but not so fine as to be son of the man of a great house as that seemed to be.

“Tom,” she said to herself, with a smile that could not be helped.

He really was something, the handsomest of men she had ever met, next to her father of course, but it would hardly be in good taste for her to feel the same way about him! Most men aboard the Pearl were old, or at least to the sixteen year old daughter of the Captain. She would guess that Tom was barely a year or two her senior, and he had such eyes. She had never seen anything so bright and blue, not any jewels she had encountered or deep seas she had sailed upon. Annabella almost blushed as she thought of him, though she was alone and not really conjuring anything inappropriate inside her mind. He would make quite the companion if he could be convinced to join her in her travels, she thought, and he might just be worth risking another trip into town for.

It didn’t take long for Annabella to decide that seeking out this young man once again was to be her plan. Before that, she needed to eat and get cleaned up. Sleeping on the beach so long had left her in quite the state, plus starving and thirsty as anything. In an hour, she would head back towards the town with a plan that would surely come to her in the time in between. All in all, Annabella was quite excited by now, and ran down the beach with a renewed spring in her step, aching muscles forgotten in an instant.

* * *

“Johnny, darling, you really mustn’t worry so much,” his mother told him as she caught him stood at the front of the ship, looking out at the land on both sides with his telescope.

She knew he was on edge about his sister’s disappearance, and honestly, she was no less panicked by the whole thing, but she had to stop her son from getting so worried that he made himself ill. He hadn’t eaten much and every time she turned around he was searching the view in all directions for Annabella. After just one day and night of Bella being missing, it was as if nothing worked aboard ship, nothing made sense as it should.

“I’m alright,” John insisted as he continued his pointless search. “We will find her, won’t we, Mum?” he checked then, turning to look back at her.

“Of course, darling,” Elizabeth promised with her hands at his shoulders, though she could not meet his eyes when she answered.

She was actually glad when he slipped away to check the view from the other end of the ship leaving her alone. Right now, she wasn’t so sure that Annabella could be found unless she wanted to be. Jack was confident, but then he always was. He got every last scrap of information out of Pintel and Ragetti and had only let them up from their places hung upside down over either side of the ship a few hours ago. They had been forthcoming in any case, and Elizabeth was sure that they were not really to blame for anything other than being less than bright.

“She has your quick tongue,” she had told Jack. “Too clever for her own good.”

“Same feminine wiles as her mother on top of that,” he had told her with a look. “Can’t just blame me, luv.”

Of course she had never meant to imply any of this was her husband’s fault, though she was fairly certain he was telling himself it was all his doing.

“Probably should’ve turned back sooner,” said Jack himself as he appeared then, putting an arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders and following her gaze out to sea. “For once I must admit to not making the best of decisions at first.”

“It wasn’t clear if she would have headed straight to land or further out to sea at first,” she consoled him as she leaned into his embrace. “At least on an island she will be safer than out alone in the ocean where anything could happen.”

“She is a child of ours, Lizzie,” her husband told her with a smirk he could hardly help. “Wherever she is, anything could happen.”

* * *

Annabella Sparrow was feeling inordinately proud of herself as she strolled down the main street of a town she was chased out of just yesterday. With her hair down loose and hanging in dark waves to her shoulders, plus her hat and sword hidden away inside her long coat, she fancied herself quite unrecognisable from the day before.

Chances were good that since she had barely spoken to the stall holder and he had mostly seen her back darting away, the likelihood was he presumed her a boy rather than a young woman. Today in her different state of dress with flowing locks to hide her features, she would never be seen as the same person by anyone.

Sticking to the far side of the road just in case, Annabella ducked down an alleyway and picked her way through the back roads carefully. She went around the back of the house she had seen before, the one she had hidden inside and met Tom. Two serious looking men guarded the door, chattering in low and gravely voices. Annabella cursed them inside her head for blocking her route but did not flinch as she kept on walking around to the side window through which she had escaped yesterday. That was not guarded but closed tight shut and locked from the inside by all accounts.

Of course Annabella was not one to give up but would require a new plan if she was to get inside to see Tom. After all, that had been her design when she came here and she was quite set on it at this point. Sparrows never gave up, she knew that, she had it drummed into her from a young age by both parents and she would not be the first in a long line to break such a rule.

Backing up around the corner, she hadn’t the awareness yet to know that someone was behind her. Her back hit a person and an arm wrapped around her then, covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Annabella acted purely on instinct, biting that hand and kicking back at the man who would hold her. He yelped with shock and pain in both places as she slipped away and was all at once facing him, sword in hand.

“Show yourself!” she called into the dark alley and was stunned when the figure of the very young man she was looking for stepped into the light.

“Bella?” he checked, stunned by the sight of her. “What on Earth are you doing here?”

“Tom?” she gasped, none the less shocked than he was in spite of the fact she had come here to seek him out. “I was... um... Nothing,” she said at length, sheathing the sword he was staring at, fighting to make sense. “I was just out walking,” she lied, not sure why she couldn’t just tell the truth but going with it anyway. “Why are you out here? Is something wrong?” she wanted to know far more than she ever wanted to explain herself.

It seemed strange that he would be hiding himself in a dark alley by the house he worked in. The way he was ducking about in the shadows, it was as if he feared being caught here and that she could make no sense of at all.

“No, not at all,” he denied it sharply, though his eyes kept straying over her shoulder to the windows of the building beyond. “I just... I don’t want anyone from the house to see me,” he said desperately, reaching for her arm and encouraging her into the darkness with him. “I should be in trouble you see, if they knew I was out here,” he explained.

“Oh.” Bella nodded as if she understood, though in reality she wasn’t so sure she did.

In any case, she followed Tom away from the house and ducked under a set of stairs attached to the next house where no-one would spot them. There was just enough room for them to stand straight under there and just enough light between the gaps in the steps for them to make out each others faces.

“Will no-one care that you are out alone?” asked Tom as he looked down into Bella’s face. “I mean, a young lady such as yourself-”

“I am not so very young!” she snapped, somewhat put out by the suggestion. “I am sixteen and cannot imagine you are so very old either,” she told him, arms folded across her chest defensively.

“I am almost eighteen,” he confirmed with a look she could not read, though she assumed that had more to do with the shadows than anything else, “but still it is different,” he insisted. “You are a lady.”

“A lady?” she scoffed at such a word being applied to her. “No indeed, though my mother would have me try,” she chuckled.

Her laugh was possibly the most beautiful thing Tom had ever heard in his life. He leaned back against the wall as he stared at her, wondering how he had never met her before. He had been on this God forsaken island for the better part of a month and yet this wonderful young woman had only crossed his path yesterday.

“Does your mother live in town?” he asked curiously, almost wishing he hadn’t when she looked away fast.

“No, I am here alone,” she told him, defensive again in a moment off his dubious look. “I can take care of myself you know. I am a pirate,” she told him straight out then.

Tom’s eyes were wide as anything as he stared at her.

“A pirate?” he echoed, with a burst of laughter she did not appreciate. “Well, what a childish game to play when you fancy yourself so grown up for your age,” he told her with a shake of his head and a smirk she so desperately wanted to wipe off his face.

“I _am_ a pirate,” she said with determination, resisting the urge to stamp her foot like the baby girl he wanted to paint her as, “and you would do well not to trifle with me,” she warned as she got up in Tom’s face. “I have sailed the seven seas in my sixteen years, seen things you cannot imagine, and some you would not wish to,” she told him seriously. “You are nothing more than a servant in a house and I shall be a legend.”

“A servant?” he gasped too close to her face, looking as if he was about to argue, but he didn’t. “Yes, yes that is all that I am,” he confirmed, backing off so suddenly as to make Bella frown. “I am sorry, I did not know that girls... _women_ ,” he amended when her eyes narrowed again. “I did not know women were such things as pirates.”

Annabella was pleased enough that he now seemed to believe her and that she got to speak to him on her most favourite of subjects. Truth be told, it was no less fun arguing with him as it was getting along.

“My mother is notorious,” she told him easily as she peered out at the world through a gap in the stairs, “as I shall be.”

“Forgive me, Bella,” he said somewhere behind her, “but if you are a pirate, then where is your ship?” asked Tom curiously.

“I... I am in the process of acquiring one,” she said after a moment's pause, still with her back to him. “It occurred to me that when we met yesterday I had not taken the time to thank you for your help, and I wanted to know if there was some way I might repay your kindness.” She smiled to herself. “It might work out perfectly,” she realised then, “if you might be looking for an escape of your own.”

“You would take me with you when you acquire your new ship?” asked Tom, a little astounded by the offer that came so suddenly and from a young woman he barely knew.

“I would,” she assured him, turning around suddenly, unaware how close he was until she was face to face with him, nowhere for her eyes to be but meeting his. “I... I feel you would be... useful to me,” she told him eventually, the words scrambling in her head as he stared down at her.

“Useful?” he echoed, and Bella was sure she felt the word more than heard it, his lips so close to her own, his breath warm on her cheek.

“Yes.” She swallowed hard. “Very useful,” she repeated, forgetting how to form any other words, how to even breathe at all until...

“Master Thomas?!” a voice came booming from beyond the alley and in a second the moment was broken.

Bella opened her eyes, hardly aware until then that she had closed them, and saw Tom rushing to peer out into the alley. She followed him without a moments pause, out from under the stairs. Almost immediately his hands were at her shoulders, hurrying her out in the opposite direction from the alley.

“You must go,” he urged her and there wasn’t a moment to ask why, as a female voice in the distance continued to call for ‘Master Thomas’.

“But...” she managed to say before she felt her back hit another person.

She turned slowly and looked up into the face of the market stall owner from yesterday.

‘Of all people,’ she thought to herself, painting on a winning smile even now, in the desperate hope he would not recognise. All wishes of such a kind were in vain apparently.

“I know you,” the ogre of a fellow sneered. “You little thief!” he declared, making to grab at her.

With expert grace she ducked and weaved, kicking the man hard where it would hurt most and making her escape before Tom could even blink. The seller was after her as quickly as he was able, but Tom was positively glued to the spot as he crouched down to retrieve what Bella had dropped. It was the hat she had worn before, he recognised it as such, and wondered if she would mind she left it behind. A part of him wondered if she would be back for it and hoped to God it could be true. She wouldn’t be caught, somehow he knew it already. If he were told the girl could fly, he was sure he would believe it, for she must be an angel or something equally as magical.

Turning over the tricorn he held in his hands, Tom was startled when he spotted something winged inside. The picture drawn in the interior of the leather was not an angel, but a bird, a sparrow if he was not mistaken. Perhaps it meant something, though he could not imagine what.

Once again, Tom heard his name called and knew he had no choice but to go back, for now at least. Maybe now his freedom and happiness could be found in one and the same place, wherever Bella had run off to this time. He smiled at the thought of her, despite the fact he had been caught once again himself. Still, he had to wonder could a young woman like her really be a pirate?


	5. Chapter 5

It was no problem to Annabella Sparrow to find her way around in the dark. She had helped her parents many times in moving treasure under cover of darkness, or fleeing from possible peril the same way. The moonlight was enough for her to see where she was going, as she scrambled up the beach and made her way into town. It was the only safe time for her to be there after almost being caught not once but twice by a stall holder she had stolen from. She might feel worse about it, if her father’s reputation were not similar. There were many places that he steered clear of as a general rule, knowing a return would lead to certain arrest. Of course, that didn’t mean they never went to these places, only that they had to be more careful about it, as Bella was being now.

Coming back to town was a little crazy to say the least. She should head straight for the docks and make her escape on the nearest ship that would take her. She had options, she could stow away if needs be, or binding up her chest and tying up her hair would allow her to pose as a young lad instead of a girl, allowing her to go freely aboard. Her mother had told the story before of pulling the self-same trick, so it had to work. The problem was, escape was not all that was in Annabella’s mind. Her whole life she had never cared about anyone outside of her own family and a few select members of her father’s loyal crew. Now things were so much different, now she was having some sort of feelings she didn’t know how to deal with for a young man that was all but a stranger.

Tom was different to any other person Annabella had ever met, though if asked to explain why that was, she was certain she could never put her finger on the reason. Yes, he was handsome, but she had met handsome men before. Of course, he had helped her in her original escape which made her grateful to him, but this was so much more than gratitude. The very thought of him set her heart beating faster, as if she had been running so very much faster than ever before. Her stomach flipped like the tide on the shore, and the world went away in those few moments they had spent together. She had meant what she said about taking him with her when she left the island, though she wasn’t entirely sure she had meant to make such an offer until the words fell from her own lips. He hadn’t exactly agreed or disagreed either, rather their time had been cut too short for a decision to be made. Tonight was the night when Annabella had decided she must go and she hoped that it would not be alone. There was no reason why her adventure must be entirely a solo affair, she reasoned, and yet it seemed she was destined to be without the young man she had started to realise she cared for in some unidentifiable way.

Standing by the upstairs window of the house inside of which she had first met Tom, Annabella peered in at an empty room. Indeed as she moved along to check others, they were all similarly empty save for very basic furniture. No personal items were anywhere, all doors and windows securely bolted, and not a person anywhere inside or out. Such a heavily guarded place as this had been, it was strange that there was nobody to be seen now.

Annabella frowned as she realised that her plans had been scuppered. Tom was gone, presumably because his master had taken him away on some trip. Maybe this was the place they had come to visit and they were now homeward bound. They could be anywhere across the seven seas, in any country or on any island. It was with sad defeat that Annabella headed out to the docks alone for the rest of her adventure that was suddenly so much less appealing than a few moments before.

* * *

It was almost unbelievable, and yet here were the words in black and white before him. Tom could barely take in the concept that the girl he had met and fallen for on sight truly was a pirate! He really had thought she must be joking, playing some sort of game at his expense or just for her own amusement. It seemed strange and childish, but then when she had run away, leaving her hat behind that bore the Sparrow marking, he had become all the more intrigued. Pirates had symbols, colours, marks. If Bella truly was what she claimed, the picture of that tiny bird might hold the secret.

Tom knew little of pirates, but he did know that books were written about such people. A part of him felt sure he would never find mention of a girl like Bella in one of those tomes with the frightening picture of skull and cross-bones on the cover, but another part was sure she had to be something special - why not a pirate’s daughter?

Indeed, he was now reading the truth of it, of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, scourge of the seven seas. He was by all accounts uncatchable, and had been a key player in the great battle between the remaining Pirate Brethren and the East India Trading Company. If the rumours spoken of in this book were to be believed, he had married Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Swann, and she had borne two children, a girl and a boy, by the names of Annabella and John.

“Annabella,” he muttered to himself, wondering if it could all really be true.

There was no way to know the ages of any of these people, and even if this Captain Sparrow did have a daughter the correct age to be Bella, there was nothing to say he met the real her. Why would such a person be running around alone on an island in the middle of nowhere, Tom wondered, but then some might wonder why he himself had been there too.

“Master Thomas, please put away that book,” the lady sat across the carriage urged him. “I must confess the emblems on the cover itself send a chill through me,” she insisted as she threw her eyes heavenward and crossed herself for good measure.

“Really, Clara, there is nothing to be afraid of,” her charge insisted, though he put away the book all the same. “Do you not think the life of a pirate might be exciting?” he asked as he peered out of the window towards the sea that grew nearer all the time.

“No, Master Thomas, I do not,” she insisted. “And I hardly think it’s befitting thoughts for a young man such of yourself to be having,” she went on, though Tom forgot to listen after a while.

His mind began wandering and all he saw as he peered out into the star-studded blackness of the night was Bella and her enchanting smile. She was not a conventional beauty, not a lady by any means, and yet she was beautiful to him. She had a sprit that was infectious and a laugh that was better than any music to his ears. If Tom didn’t know any better, he might think himself completely in love. Surely that was impossible after only two short meetings, but then where Bella was concerned it seemed the most unlikely things were true. After all, it did seem highly likely that he really had met a pirate!

* * *

Jack didn’t like the idea of leaving the ship in the hands of anyone but a member of his own family, but neither Elizabeth nor Johnny would stay behind on such an important venture. It was all ashore who were going ashore, and the Black Pearl left in the hands of whoever was least bothered about the Captain’s daughter. Since Annabella was so important to their Captain, hardly anyone was willing to stay behind, but that was so much the better for Jack. Chances were that those left could not steal his beloved Pearl, though he was much more concentrated on his beloved little girl, as the dinghy came to the shore and he and Elizabeth both leapt out of the small boat.

The tide and sand was unnoticed in their boots as they clambered up the beach with Johnny, Gibbs, Pintel & Ragetti, and half the crew on their heels.

“Spread out, search the whole island!” Jack called loudly, echoed by his wife, and several of the others as the message was passed to the whole crew down the beach.

Annabella was to be found and today, there was no second option. Captain Jack Sparrow never failed in a mission. They sometimes took longer than he thought and plans went awry and must be changed frequently, but he did not fail. He wasn’t going to start now.

* * *

Annabella could hardly believe her luck as she boarded the ship with the other new recruits, trying not to smile too much and give herself away. Trying to get herself aboard any vessel as a female was unlikely to work. Though she knew of various pirates of her own sex that were to be feared and respected, not least her own mother, Annabella also knew how skittish men were about curses and women aboard their ships. She really did not have any want to draw attention to herself right now, and so it was that much easier to make herself a boy when applying to join this crew.

The requirements were fairly low, as she expected. She was willing to work for whatever she was paid, and played naive and hungry for adventure, just like all the others. She gave her name as that of her brother, simply Johnny, sure that she could remember to respond to it given time.

Her posing as a boy was made harder, though not impossible, through the lack of her beloved tricorn. Annabella could hardly believe she had been so careless as to let it go, though she had hoped that Tom would have it to give back to her when she returned for him. Finding him gone, meant no hat either, and though she had another to spare, it was not exactly the same as her old faithful tricorn bought for her years ago by her father. Still, Annabella told herself she could not be so childish and sentimental, not if she were to be the notorious pirate she dreamed of becoming.

Of course, leaving a hat behind was not so very bad; leaving a person behind was that much more difficult to bear. Though Annabella was excited to be sailing away from here and setting off on a further adventure to wherever this mysterious boat was headed, she was also a little sad to go. Leaving her family had been hard but necessary; she knew that was how things often were. Now she was to leave Tom behind, and so soon after she had met him.

It pulled at her heart strings even now as she took one last look back at the island she was sailing away from, the sun rising behind the hill and lighting up the land with an eerie glow. He had such an impact on her after just two brief meetings, and Annabella could not have explained why if she was asked. Now he was gone and she was on her way too, possibly in two completely different directions and likely never to see each other again.

Still, Tom was but one part of this adventure, Annabella told herself, forcing tears from her eyes as she headed down below deck where she had been sent to begin her work. She must concentrate not on what had been but on what was to come. She could yet have such adventures, out in the world on her own. Strange then that she could not be quite so enthusiastic about it as she once had been. Her mind continued to wander and float, not to fantasies of sword fights she would win, treasure she would own, or people she would meet, but instead to a handsome face and sparkling blue eyes that made her always steady knees weak.

“Where did you go Tom?” she wondered in a whisper she hoped no-one heard, and that nobody was going to answer for her. “Where did you go?”


	6. Chapter 6

She was here, they knew she was. There was a chance when they landed that they’d calculated wrong and she had headed for either the land off to the east or just straight out to sea, but now Captain Jack Sparrow was certain his daughter was here on this island. Annabella was clever like he and Elizabeth were, the best of their wits combined, but she was young yet and not everything occurred to her that ought to. She had not covered her tracks well. Evidence existed on the beach of a camp, the embers of a fire and scraps of food left behind. It might’ve been anyone’s temporary dwelling but the parents of a runaway knew better.

“Oh, Jack. Anything might’ve happened to her.” Elizabeth worried as she hugged the bandanna to her chest that she recognised so easily.

It was often times tied at Bella’s waist. She had several that she treasured, and all with stories behind them. She was sure her darling daughter had been inspired to have such a collection thanks to her father’s trinkets that lived in his hair and the rings on his fingers that all had a tale to tell. The fact she left without such an item meant she went in a hurry, Elizabeth was sure, though thankfully she saw no signs of a struggle or any footsteps but Bella’s own. She had left of her own free will then, as she had left the ship. Though where she had gone to was anyone’s guess.

“Must still be on the island, I’d reckon,” said Jack thoughtfully as he shielded his eyes from the sun with one hand. “Plenty of places for her to be hiding away, getting up to mischief,” he said with a smirk then.

Of course he was worried for Annabella’s welfare but mostly his mind was wandering to his own adventures and the sort of fun it was possible to get up to in the world as a pirate such as they were, especially at such an age as his daughter was. The concern returned to him altogether too quickly as Jack recalled time he spent with tavern wenches and the comely daughters of many a wealthy man. If some jack-the-lad were to take a fancy to Annabella, he hoped they had raised her well enough to keep her distance or defend herself if needs be. He comforted himself that surely nobody in their right mind would mess with a Sparrow such as she, but then it was not clear if those Annabella encountered would realise who she was, or if indeed she would wish them to.

“She is a bright girl, not at all stupid,” Elizabeth told herself as well as her husband. “She will be fine, I’m sure of it,” she repeated words she had said altogether too many times these past two days together, in the hopes that eventually she herself would believe them.

The truth was that until they found Annabella and had her home safely aboard the Pearl, her mother would never truly be peaceful of mind. Her husband and children meant the absolute world to her, and whilst danger lurked around every corner in the life of pirates such as they were, she did not worry, just so long as they were together. It had been hard enough to suffer the loss she had at such a young age – her mother, her father, dear James, and then Will in almost every sense. She was sure her heart would break beyond repair if she were never to see her baby girl again.

“Mother!” Johnny called them from further down the beach. “May I go to town with the men to search there?” he asked her as he ran to meet her.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say no. She did not want to risk her little boy on any kind of mission right now, but she knew he was as panicked for Annabella’s safety as she. It would be unfair to keep him from trying to help.

“We shall go together.” She nodded her agreement. “Your father will no doubt take the others towards the docks?” she checked with Jack whose attention had been wholly lost until that moment.

“Yes, luv,” he agreed. “Can’t have our little runaway making home aboard some other scoundrel’s ship.” He winked as he strode away then.

And so the search for Annabella Sparrow continued.

* * *

“’S what I ‘eard,” said one crew man to another, clearly as English as Bella was but far less well-spoken. “Some sort o’ fancy fella. Son of a Lord or a Duke or somethin’.”

“On a boat like dis?” a native Caribbean fellow answered in a thick accent. “Nah, man, dat can’t be true. Da Navy’d come for him, from his own country.”

“They say he’s undercover,” the first man spoke again, as they faked their work of cleaning and scrubbing whilst continuing their conversation. “That’s all I know.”

Annabella wasn’t sure what to make of what she was hearing. There had to be a purpose to this ship leaving here so suddenly and accepting any crew willing to come aboard. This was no pirate vessel, and yet it flew no flag and had no uniformed crew to give away its real use. Not any Navy or a trading company as far as she could tell, though honestly she had not paid much mind when she came aboard. Her idea was to get away somewhere and start another phase of her adventure, without caring much about how she got there or under whose command. She asked only for transportation and that she had, who else was here was irrelevant to her, at least at first.

The thought occurred when this ‘fancy fella’ was mentioned that he might have something to do with Tom. He clearly worked for a man or family of substance and money, to be staying in the large house she had seen on the island. She wondered vaguely if this Duke’s son or whatever he was might indeed be the very person Tom worked for. He might be his butler or footman or manservant of some kind, in which case she had at least a little hope of seeing him again. Indeed he might be aboard this very ship.

Annabella’s heart began to race at the very idea of seeing Tom again, though she immediately told herself to be calm. Not only would it do no good at all to draw attention to herself by blushing or appearing moved by anything being said here, but getting her hopes up only to have them dashed would be more painful that ever before. There were no guarantees that Tom had anything to do with the man they were transporting on this ship, or even if there was a young man of consequence onboard in the first place. She had certainly seen no such person herself.

Crewmen talked, usually of things that were untrue. So many rumours flew around, even aboard the Pearl, Bella knew. Idle gossip was simply that, idle and usually completely wrong. There was no use getting excited over nothing. Instead she must concentrate on keeping her head down, doing her work, and staying out of trouble. She wanted to get away from here as quickly and quietly as possible, so she could make a further escape just as soon as they reached land, hopefully with a little more money in her pocket than before.

Shaking her head free of too many thoughts, Annabella picked up the bucket she had come for and headed back up onto the deck. Much was to be done in the way of cleaning and repainting. It would make sense that they were doing all this for some high class gentleman who was being transported, she had to agree, but by the same token, it could just as easily be for the sake of the vessel’s up-keep. Dirty, untidy, unloved ships soon fell into ruin with holes that needed plugging and damage that could lead to problems with the actual sailing of it. Before long, you could find yourself at the bottom of the ocean if you did not love and care for any ship you sailed upon. Annabella had learnt these lessons from her father and mother, from old Grandpa Teague, and a great many other older pirates she knew. It had to be as true for legitimate men of business and substance as it did for pirates, she was certain.

“You there, boy!” a call suddenly went up and Annabella only realised on the second shout that it was herself being summoned by one of the crewmen.

“Aye, sir,” she answered, pushing her voice to as low an octave as it would go.

“Come here, bring those planks!” the man ordered, and Annabella dutifully followed instructions, along with a couple of other young men.

The boards were being fetched to the port side of the vessel, and it didn’t take more than a moment for Annabella in her disguise to realise the reason. Another ship was coming closer every second, and clearly there was something or someone aboard it that was supposed to be coming across. Annabella vaguely wondered if it might be this titled fellow she had been hearing about below decks, but quickly dismissed it as a ridiculous idea. The ship from which the something or someone was coming was far from fancy, and that which she sailed upon herself right now was less than special either. The son of a Duke or Lord from any country must want better transportation and accommodation that this, even if he were undercover, she thought.

Before long, the ships were close enough together and it was all hands on deck to keep the two vessels on the straight and narrow, an even distance apart so as they would not bump into each other, whilst whomever was coming aboard the Mary Sue carefully embarked. It was a risky manoeuvre and Annabella could hardly imagine why they would try such a thing. It seemed likely that whomever was to be transported must move around in secret, she could see no other reason, and again started to wonder on the conversation she had heard below deck before.

Slowly four figures came across the planks, an older woman followed by what ought to be a man, Annabella thought, though his head and face were obscured by the hood he wore. Behind him came another man, older and plain to see, pushing a wheeled barrow of a type, that transported a large trunk atop it. At length a fourth man made an appearance, looking very much like a Captain or at least some gentleman of high rank. Annabella was forcibly moved aside, along with the rest of her rough looking crew-mates, but even hidden from view of the new arrivals, she could still see them as they came aboard.

“Your highness!” the Captain of the Mary Sue said with a great sweeping bow, and Annabella’s breath caught in her throat as she realised her fellow crew-mates had been close but not entirely correct in their assumptions.

The sons of Dukes and Lords were not often addressed as Your Highness. That was usually kept for real royalty, such as princesses and princes...

“For heaven’s sake man, lower your voice,” said the supposed Captain of the other ship as he came aboard at last, his English accent perfect and proper. “Would you have all and sundry knowing of our prince’s presence,” he hissed, just loud enough that Annabella heard every word.

“It’s fine, Jacobs,” the apparent noblemen said then, pulling down the hood that covered his head up until this moment. “The crew here shall know who I am before long, there is no avoiding it,” he explained, though Annabella hardly heard the words at all.

First she was taken by the voice and then captivated by bright blue eyes in a face so familiar. This was no prince stood before her, surely, for she knew him simply as Tom.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth wasn’t sure she had realised before how angry it was possible for a person to grow. It seemed that her husband knew how, and she was quite surprised they hadn’t got back to the Pearl in half the time the way he was viciously whipping the oars through the water. Better for his aggression to come out this way than in some fight with her or in punches thrown at crewmen, but she would much rather he were calm.

Captain Jack Sparrow was not often swayed towards anger. He was perhaps the most pacifist pirate of any Elizabeth had known in so many ways. Talking his way out of trouble was Jack’s way, after talking himself into it most of the time! He could use a sword amply well, the best of anyone, in league with the great Will Turner who was known far and wide for his skill with a blade, and yet Jack barely resorted to violence unless absolutely necessarily.

The way he was behaving now, his wife was sure he would strike off the head of anyone who even dared to give him so much as half an excuse. He was so upset over Annabella, Elizabeth knew that was where the fury was coming from, and yet there was little to be done to help. The crew had scoured the island looking for their Captains’ daughter. Inch by inch across the beach, through the town, amongst the trees. Not a building, wood, or open space was left that had not been thoroughly investigated, and yet there was no sign that Bella was still on the island at all.

She had been there, they all knew that. Evidence existed of a fire and a shelter, there was a bandanna found on the beach, and apple cores lying around. Someone had been there, and that someone was Bella, though where she had gone since was anyone’s guess. Jack was quite furious that they had lost her, and Elizabeth could understand his frustration, but the anger brewing inside him would not bring their daughter back. She intended to tell him so when the crew were not listening, but just as soon as Jack went down to the cabin, slamming the door behind him, John appeared before his mother.

“The man at the market that accused me of being a thief,” he reminded his mother. “He knew as soon as my hat came off that he was wrong, the boy that stole from him had longer hair.”

“Yes, darling, I know, I was there,” Elizabeth reminded him.

“Suppose it was Bella,” the boy tried then. “Suppose she stole from that man and made a run from the island so as not to be caught out.”

They hadn’t thought of that. Perhaps they should have, but they hadn’t. Still, it didn’t help much. It was only further proof that Annabella had been on the island before, and she wasn’t there now. There were still no real clues as to where she went next.

“That could be true, Johnny.” His mother nodded. “But what does it tell us about where your sister would be now?”

“I heard the other market people talking,” he told her quickly. “About all the thievery being from the people who came in on the trade boats. Maybe she left with the kind of people they suspected her of being?”

Elizabeth could see the logic in that. It would certainly explain where Bella had gone if she stowed away on some ship leaving the island. There were docks to the west though when they had been checked by the crewmen of the Pearl, all vessels had left hours or even days before. It was something she could bring up with Jack though, a place to start, and that was more than they had a few moments ago.

“You did well, Johnny,” she told her son, taking his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his forehead. “Now run and tell Gibbs not to cast off yet,” she said, encouraging him to go quickly. “I will speak to your father, and we’ll see if we can’t come up with a plan to bring your sister home.” She smiled.

Perhaps there was hope after all, she thought, as she stepped down into the cabin where Jack was pacing. She did so hate to see him so upset. She had never once feared Jack, not even in the beginning when he had a chain to her throat and a gun to her head. He was not a bad man, despite being the most notorious pirate. In all these years she had known him, as a friend and as a lover, she could count on one hand how many times he had been violent for violence sake, and never once had he raised a hand to herself or the children. Still, his moods could be dark and troublesome to deal with, this she knew all too well.

“Jack?” she ventured as she stepped down into the cabin and closed the door behind her.

“Don’t know how she could bloody do this to me, Lizzie,” he replied, his back to her even now he had stopped pacing. “My little darlin’. Why couldn’t she stay small and easily kept from danger?” he asked, suddenly turning near-desperate eyes on his wife.

“Because that is not the way of things,” she sympathised, putting her arms round him and glad to feel his around her too, “but there is always hope,” she reminded him. “Annabella is sensible enough, in her way, and we have taught her well,” she told him as well as herself in a bid not to worry. “Besides, we do have one piece of news that might be helpful.” She smiled.

“If it has to do with a map, luv, you’ve been taken for a fool,” he warned her, only half-joking.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but wouldn’t complain. The fact that he was even attempting humour had to be for her sake, and she appreciated it.

“Johnny overheard some men talking in town, about regularly visiting tradesmen sailing in and out of the docks on the island,” she explained. “If there were no ships when you searched it, there must have been before. They can’t be more than a few hours away.”

“True,” Jack agreed, looking thoughtful, “but who is to say how many and in which directions they were bound, darlin’?”

Elizabeth smiled wickedly - she had been ready for that question.

“I am sure that any man who works in the area of the docks might be persuaded to give us the information we seek.” She smirked in such a way as to make her husband awfully proud. “I have yet to meet a man that cannot be convinced by one of us or the other.”

“Feminine charm versus swords end then, is it?” Jack chuckled, the first time she had heard him laugh in two long dark days.

Now at least they had a plan, and that gave them a little more confidence in their ability to track down their unruly daughter. She could be anywhere right now, but before long she would be home, whether she liked it or not. Her parents would see to that. Nobody got away from Captain Jack Sparrow or Captain Elizabeth Swann. Both of them together were a real force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Annabella Sparrow could not quite quantify all that she was feeling. Outwardly, she showed nothing of her emotions. She was playing the part of a simple cabin boy aboard a ship, she could not afford to be shedding tears or appearing unnecessarily angry. Someone would ask her what was wrong, they would suspect things were not as they should be. This was why she kept her feelings hidden, though honestly Bella was not entirely certain which would be the greatest emotion within her anyway.

There was a thrilling sort of excitement welling in her heart at the realisation of Tom being here onboard the ship. At the same time, she was angry with him for not being honest. She had thought him a servant, and yet here he was, an apparent man of quality, perhaps even a prince. It hurt to realise he was so far above her in status, that she could never really mean enough to him when they were so very far apart. A lowly servant and a pirates daughter might’ve made a pair. A prince and a pirate? That was far beyond the realms of reality, even beyond a governors daughter being swept away into an adventure with a blacksmith and a romance with a notorious pirate.

Annabella wondered what Tom’s reaction would be to her now. He hadn’t noticed her when he arrived, which didn’t surprise or even offend Bella. She kept hidden out of sight and even if he had laid eyes on her, she was dressed quite convincingly as a boy, so he had no reason to know her. She wondered if he would be pleased if she revealed herself, unsure that he really could be given the situation. Of course, Annabella soon came to the conclusion that she would never know unless she actually confronted him. That was easier said than done since she was but a lowly cabin boy and he was a prince being transported to Heaven only knew where or why.

It was under cover of darkness that she decided to make her move, after a long day spent planning out the best way to achieve her goal. The older, more smart looking men aboard the Mary Sue were guarding Tom’s room whenever he was inside, and walking a pace behind when he ventured out of it. There were people watching ‘Johnny’ too, but once they expected her to be resting at night, she doubted anyone would pay any mind should she go wandering. The guards at Tom’s door might’ve been a bigger problem, though she had plan to evade them. Said plan was never needed nor necessary she realised, as Tom (if in fact that was his real name) seemed to have made his own escape.

He was a sight to behold in the moonlight, stood at the bough of the ship looking out. Annabella crouched in the shadows watching him, a fine figure wearing fine clothes, but a sad expression she realised. Perhaps he was longing for adventure as much as she was, it had certainly seemed that way. Surely though he had freedom and excitement enough being some royal prince in some exotic land. Her anger at him soon returned when her thoughts took that particular turn, and just as soon as she was sure nobody was watching too closely, she picked herself up and stormed on over to him.

Perhaps Tom heard someone approaching and was startled, or perhaps he just had a mind to turn around in that moment anyway, to head back to his cabin. Either way, the two young people suddenly found themselves very much face to face, and eye to eye. Annabella never really thought for a moment about the fact she was dressed as a boy, and though Tom was startled, he would have known those wide expressive eyes of hers anywhere.

“Bella?” he gasped in shock, as his eyes shifted from her own to take in the rest of her appearance.

Annabella wasn’t sure if she was pleased or annoyed that he saw through her disguise, and had yet to properly make up her mind when the Captain spotted them.

“You there, boy!” he called to ‘Johnny’. “Come away at once!” he commanded.

“No,” Tom countered, realising in an instant he could not use the truth as an excuse. “I mean to say, the boy can stay. He was only enquiring if he might be of service, and... and he was about to polish my boots,” he lied, quickly and badly.

Still, it got the Captain to turn away and leave the young pair be, even if Annabella was far from impressed to have to keep up pretences by actually cleaning Tom’s boots whilst they talked! Had she not done it, anyone who looked over might’ve become even more suspicious and that she could not risk.

“As if I were not angry enough with you before,” she muttered as she pulled a rag from her belt and dropped to her knees. “I suppose this is all you think me good for.”

“Bella, how can you be so angry?” he replied in a similarly quiet but much less furious tone. “To think, I believed I would never see you again, and here you are, though perhaps not looking quite as feminine as I remember,” he joked, immediately regretting it when she looked up at him with eyes of steel and fire.

“And you are somewhat less of the servant you had me believe you were,” she told him, slightly too loudly she realised as they caught some attention. “What explanation can you give for that, _your highness_?”

“I never told you I was a servant,” he countered. “I just never corrected you when you assumed, for what would you have said if I had told you the truth?” he asked her earnestly.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it again when she realised she had no answer to give. Had she met Tom as a prince in the first place, she honestly hadn’t a clue what she might’ve said or even thought about it. The truth of it was, she wasn’t even sure what she thought now!

“You were out looking for adventure, Bella,” he reminded her, leaning down to speak to her as she worked too hard on the charade of cleaning his boots. “I am no different. Being a prince sounds fine and grand but I am more caged than you are as a pirate,” he whispered.

“Huh!” she scoffed at such talk. “I cannot believe that, though I confess I should never wish to be a princess when I can be a pirate,” she mused, gesturing for him to switch feet then worked on shining his second boot.

Tom smiled at her words. So many girls he had met threw themselves at his feet, just desperate for him to be impressed and wish to be theirs always. They did not see him, not the man or the personality, not even the looks. They saw but money and power. For Bella these things held no attraction. She had power and riches enough as a pirate he assumed, in a different way perhaps but that didn’t matter. If she were to like him it would be for himself alone, and yet she did not seem so entirely impressed in this moment.

“I have your hat,” he told her. “It is quite hidden in my trunk, no-one shall know I have it but you,” he promised. “I know it is ridiculous, the odds of seeing you again were so small but... but I hoped.”

Bella swallowed hard as she looked up and met Tom’s shining eyes in the near-dark. He wanted to see her again, and believed so much that the fates might be kind, he kept her precious possession to return to her should his wish come true and their paths crossed again. He was right when he said he never lied to her. Perhaps he had let her believe an untruth, but he had the best of intentions, she was sure. If he was looking to escape his normal life as much as she was, well, she could hardly blame him for that. She got to her feet, eyes locked to his own, knowing nothing in that moment but his face and the moonlight and...

“Johnny!” a voice called then, startling Bella and Tom both from what was sure to have looked like a near-kiss from afar, perhaps because that’s just exactly what it was. “Come on now, your work is done. Leave the prince be,” she was ordered away and forced to go so as not to arouse further suspicion.

“Yes, sir,” Bella responded in her lowest tone, practically running from Tom’s side and out of sight.

He watched her go, then turned and caught the eye of the Captain who stared at him with distaste. Of all things, he was now likely to have the unsavoury reputation of a young man that took a fancy to cabin boys! That would not do at all, though trying to explain himself would doubtless make matters worse. Instead, Tom turned his gaze back to the sea and thought only of Bella, as she was before being forced to act as a boy.

For things to work out between them, for the two of them to ever be more than secret acquaintances, it seemed impossible. Still, Tom would make the most of the fact that she was at least here now, close by. He had thought before that his being a prince was their biggest problem and then to realise she was a pirate! Now they were two boys on a ship together, where social class deemed they ought never to speak, and propriety forbade them from ever standing closer than three feet apart.

Of course, Tom knew it would not matter if Bella appeared a young woman as she ought to be. As much as the great Annabella Sparrow attracted him, he could never explore what he felt for such a person. His fate would soon be sealed, his destiny far beyond his control. Whilst Bella’s dreams were within her reach as an adventuring pirate, his own were far and away from his reality. There was every chance that his freedom would be snatched away within weeks perhaps even days, and all thoughts of Bella, be they dreams or reality, would be but a distant memory.


	8. Chapter 8

“Listen here, mate,” said Captain Jack Sparrow, the tip of his sword pressed firmly against the floppy jowls of the old dock worker. “Of all the things in this wondeful world that I am known for, my patience isn’t one of them, savvy?” he said with an almost evil smirk.

The man at the end of the threat swallowed hard, almost frightened to do even that for fear of the blade piercing his skin from the small movement in his own throat. He never should have tried to rangle with a pirate, and it was clear before this man ever introduced himself that was what he was. Had he given his name sooner, well, there would have been no question about co-operating. Captain Jack Sparrow was legendary on all the seven seas and every piece of land in-between. You did not argue with such a man, not unless you were very brave or very stupid.

“The Mary Sue,” the dock worker squeezed out around the blade balanced strategically below his Adam’s apple. “She were the ship that took aboard strangers, most like took your boy,” he explained.

Of course, he did not realise the son Jack spoke of was in fact a daughter. He and his dear Lizzie both knew Annabella would never be so brazen as to try and board a strange ship as the girl she was. She would have done as Elizabeth herself once did, covered her assets and tied up her hair, passing herself off as a young lad, ready and eager to work and experience an adventure on the high seas. Now at least they knew which ship had taken her, or they supposed they did.

“Mary Sue,” Jack repeated, moving the sword away a little then whipping it back to squeeze against the opposite side of the man’s neck. “You wouldn’t lie to a fella ‘bout that, now would you?” he double-checked.

It ought to be clear from the beads of sweat rolling down the man’s face, the wide eyed expression and crack in his voice that he was far too afraid to do anything right now but tell the God’s honest truth. Still, it paid to be wary and ask again.

“Honest as me name is Freddy McCabe, sir,” he swore faithfully. “May the good Lord strike me down if I be lyin’,” he added, raising a hand to the Heavens to make his point all the more clear.

“Let him go, Jack,” his wife advised then, seeing the man’s true terror. “I can’t imagine he’s told you anything but the truth.”

Jack smiled more genuinely then as he retracted his blade from the man’s neck.

“Much obliged to you, mate,” he said, going so far as to tip his hat, even as poor Fred McCabe turned tail and bolted as fast as his short legs could carry his overly large mass.

Elizabeth sighed as she stepped up beside her husband and linked her arms through his own the moment his sword was sheathed.

“Now we have another clue.” She smiled, though it didn’t quite meet her eyes. “The Mary Sue.”

Jack knew why she wasn’t as thrilled as she might be by their breakthrough in information. Finding the damn ship wherever it had gone was not going to be easy. She had at least one full days head start, and even if they found the other vessel they had no proof that Annabella had ever been aboard. Even if she had left on the ship, it did not mean she would remain there long in any case. Still, they had to hope. Right now it was all they had.

* * *

For the longest time, Tom had thought that his being a prince would bring him most trouble in his life. All the wondering if anyone really liked him for himself alone or just for his title and fortune. So much worry over his welfare, security and safety, even possible assassination attempts. There was a list as long as his arm of troubles that came with his station in life, and yet what bothered Tom infinitely more than all these things combined was the pain in his heart caused by a certain pirate maiden he had met mere days before.

Annabella Sparrow was the most singular of women. His research had proven to Tom that female pirates were few and far between in any case, but he was sure even of the handful that sailed the seven seas, none could be as Bella was. She was beyond description, he was certain of it. Obviously beautiful, as well as dark and mysterious, she was also clearly intelligent and took no nonsense from anyone. She wanted nothing more from life but the adventures she gained through travel and throwing herself into any situation that took her fancy. Tom wished he was so inclined, that he were brave enough to seek out such a life for himself. He ought to be so much braver than he was given the future laid out before him, but he was much less courageous than he ought to be.

Still, for as long as he was aboard this ship, Tom would find strength from the girl who dressed as a boy to sail upon this same vessel. He would ensure he got to know all about Annabella first hand, to learn if she truly was as the books described her, to hear the tales of her epic family and the adventures they had shared, before it was too late. It would hurt to leave her, of that he was already certain, but it would be foolish to waste what time they could find together, however awkward their situation might prove to be.

“Are you quite certain, Master Tom?” asked Clara worriedly. “These boys that work on such a ship, they cannot be suitable as a man servant, surely,” she declared, sniffing the scented hanky she carried in the hopes of imagining she were anywhere but on this smelly ship in the middle of the dark ocean.

“I insist, Clara,” he replied, trying not to smile too much. “There are some young lads here that have no particular skills and would welcome the oppurtunity to work for someone like myself,” he told her. “How much intelligence or strength does it really take to learn to fetch and carry, to dress a man, to keep his cabin in order?” He shrugged easily as they walked the deck of the Mary Sue. “In any case, I have picked out just the person,” he told her, as they rounded the corner and he gestured to where the one they called Johnny was working the mop for all he was worth.

“Aaw, he looks quite sweet,” Clara conceded. “Could do with a wash I’ll be bound, but far too skinny to be working too hard,” she said as she stared at Johnny. “Perhaps he would do better working for you, give the lad a chance to be useful, for I’m sure he’ll never keep up with the... the strapping men that sail the ship,” she said, with a contented sigh as she watched a couple of particularly muscular sailors pulling ropes with arms as thick and strong as tree trunks.

Tom was barely listening. He knew his plan would be disagreeable to Annabella in some ways, she would not appreciate the suggestion that she could not keep up with the men, but if she were to be employed as his manservant, there would be no eyebrows raised if they spent almost all their time together. She would be permitted in his private cabin, they could talk all they wanted, and spend the maximum of time together until they must part ways, probably forever.

That was not something Tom wished to think on too much. Right now he only wanted to enjoy the time he had left, and hoped that when Bella heard the whole truth about him, she would not hate him as much as she seemed to when they were first reunited.

* * *

“Alright there, young Johnny?” said Gibbs as he approached the boy. “You shouldn’t be worrying on your parents, boy, they be just fine as they are,” he assured him.

“I know they will do what must be done.” Johnny nodded as he turned to face the old pirate. “But I fear we will never find Annabella if she does not want to be found. She is as stubborn as anyone in the world could be.” He sighed.

“Can’t be any more stubborn that your Ma, lad,” said Gibbs with a smile, scratching his chin. “She and Jack, they had some terrific fights, words and swords clashing, diggin’ in their heels.” He chuckled as he recalled it. “But one or other’d give in ‘fore long, sometimes him and sometimes her.”

“What does that have to do with Bella coming home?” the boy asked in earnest.

“Well, see, she fought with Jack just the same, and with her Ma. She’s fighting by running off to prove she can be somebody,” he explained, “but she’ll find that love will make her see sense, and bring her home soon enough,” he promised the lad, slapping him on the back a little too hard and almost knocking him flying. “Only thing stronger’n stubborn folks, is them what love each other, like your folks love each other and love you. Like us pirates love the sea, and the old Black Pearl.” He smiled.

Johnny wasn’t sure that Gibbs was right this time. Usually he was, but Johnny wasn’t sure anything was stronger than his sisters desire to run away from here. If she came back it would be through sheer luck that they came across her, and Mum and Dad would drag Bella home, kicking and screaming. He could not see a day when she returned of her own accord, she would be having far too much fun on the adventure she always craved, Johnny was absolutely certain of it.

* * *

“As you wish, your highness.” The Captain of the Mary Sue bowed deeply, practically knocking Bella over as he pushed her into Tom’s cabin. “He’s all yours.”

Annabella couldn’t say she was overly impressed at being dragged and shoved around this morning without explanation, though the fact she had ended up here wasn’t necessarily bad. Despite how angry she had been before, she couldn’t seem to help but be pleased about the fact she was aboard the same ship as Tom. This was what she had planned in the first place, to have them both sail away upon the same vessel and off into a new adventure. She had not known then that he was not a person of normal lowly rank such as herself, but instead apparent royalty. The fact she was here as a boy bearing her brother’s name wasn’t exactly helping matters either.

The Captain strode away, and Bella was left squinting in the dark room, first at Tom and then the much older, fairly plump woman she had seen arrive with him two nights ago. She honestly didn’t know what to say to either of them, since as yet she had no clue why she was here, or if this woman knew who she really was. It made anything she wanted to say a potential mistake, and so much like her father before her, she chose her words carefully, planning to talk her way out of any trouble she landed herself in.

“Begging your pardon, your highness.” She bowed as a young man would to Tom. “I was not told why I was summoned here. Can I assist you?” she asked politely in her lowest tone.

“Yes, indeed, Be... er, Johnny,” he amended, feeling such a fool for making an obvious mistake in front of Clara. “I am in need of a manservant whilst I am here aboard ship,” he explained, “and I have chosen you to take that role,” he said, looking Bella in the eyes and smiling. “How should you like to spend all of your time at my side?”

Annabella tried hard not to smile and even harder to stop her heart fluttering in the most disconcerting way. This was both a dream and a nightmare at the same time! An adventure with a prince of all people, living side by side with this young man who she had come to care for in the strangest way, but all as a boy and in close quarters with another woman who clearly did not, could not know her secret.

“I am here to work, as whatever you choose, your highness,” she said eventually, mindful of selling the part for as long as she must.

It was a relief to both herself and Tom when Clara followed up a quick introduction with a hasty exit. She made the excuse of taking in some air, but Tom knew she was bound to be staring with doe eyes at the men aboard ship. It was quite unseemly for a woman of Clara’s years to do such a thing, but he let her be. She did no harm, and no harm would come to her either. Besides which, he longed to be alone with Bella, to speak freely, and their chance came as the door closed behind Clara and she was gone.

“At last.” He sighed. “Bella, I am eternally sorry for all of this,” he told her earnestly. “I so wish I could have told you all from the beginning. I wish that we were free to be as we would want with each other.” He shook his head sadly.

“It is not so bad.” The pirate girl shrugged her shoulders. “We are here aboard the same ship, and your plan to have me work for you was quite inspiring.” She smiled slyly. “Worthy of a pirate perhaps.”

Tom chuckled at that. As a prince, he was terribly far removed from her world, in fact they were on almost complete opposite sides of the divide. He would be respected in polite company, but the lower classes did not favour the royals for the most part. On the other hand, Bella was most revered amongst her fellow pirates and yet hardly fit to be seen in court as a lady, particularly in her current state. Status was such a strange thing.

“Ah, I have your hat,” he recalled quickly, moving to the trunk in the corner to retrieve it.

“I am much obliged to you,” she told him as he hunted through a pile of clothes to find the item he had saved for her. “My father gave me that tricorn. It is much like his own and of great value to me,” she admitted.

“And here it is,” said Tom as he produced the hat and handed it to her. “Do not worry about wearing it or others wondering from where it came,” he assured as she took it from him. “They will only presume you had it kept somewhere or that I furnished you with it when you began to work for me.”

Annabella nodded along as she positioned her hat on her head, and checked herself quickly in the looking glass on the cabin wall. Now she looked more as she should again, and here with Tom she felt decidedly at home. It was the strangest feeling, and yet she quite liked it all the same.

“You will quite give yourself away if you are not careful,” Tom was telling her as he stepped up beside her and appeared at her shoulder in the mirror. “These are not the flowing locks of any young man,” he said, showing Bella how some of her hair had fallen free when she was switching hats.

“Thank you,” she replied, more softly than she meant to as she realised his fingers were still near her neck when she turned around.

He was such a fine looking young man, with eyes that danced when he smiled, and held so many secrets she longed to know of. She had never known a man quite like Tom, but then she supposed she had never met a prince before.

“Who are you really?” she asked him then, his hand withdrawing fast and his eyes dipping to the floor at the sound of those words. “You are clearly of royal blood, but this is all I know. You are a great deal more knowledgeable of myself, I fancy,” she said, eyeing the book on the table now.

“Yes, I confess I am,” he admitted, following her gaze to the cover of the tome that bore the skull and crossbones, “but I fear my own tale will be less enthralling than your own. My name truly is Tom,” he told her honestly. “Well, Thomas, at least. Thomas Charles Frederick Langsley, at your service, madam,” he joked, though there was little humour in the chuckle that escaped his lips even when he gave an over-zealous bow.

“Langsley?” Bella echoed. “You are not of English royal blood,” she stated, knowing her mother countries history well enough from her parents teaching, “but you are a prince?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “My family rule a small European country called Alamantza,” he explained. “My uncle is king there, at least for now...” he tailed off. “It’s all very complicated,” he told her frustratedly, “and I wish it were not so. I wish we were as we appear, Bella.”

“Really?” she smirked then, unable to help it. “If we were as we appeared, I should be a boy,” she reminded him, which did at least raise a smile as he faced her.

“No.” He shook his head, reaching out to shift the hat on her head and encouraging her hair to fall about her shoulders. “However you pretend, you are a woman, and I should know you anywhere, Bella. I wish to know you always, and never to have to leave your side, nor have you leave mine,” he told her with such a longing, she thought her heart would burst from just hearing his words and staring up into his ever expressive, sparkling eyes.

“This is so strange,” she said then, without even thinking about what she was admitting to. “I know so little of you, and yet... I should happily stay here with you forever, and I feel I have known it since the moment we met.” She laughed at her own romantic drivel then. “It is madness, I am sure.”

“Is that what it is?” he asked, his hand at her hair once again as he stepped in closer. “For I confess I feel the same, dear Bella. If this be madness, I should forever want to be without my mind,” he declared, letting his lips fall upon hers in a sweet kiss, the first of its kind that Bella had ever known.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella felt quite giddy as she sat here in Tom’s cabin aboard the Mary Sue. It was such a strange feeling, deep inside her stomach, warm and glowing much like the time she first tried her father’s rum. The difference was she was sure no nasty side effects would come out of this, no nausea or worse as a result of a kiss that had fair taken her breath away. There was nothing in this moment but smiles and laughter, and talking of so many things in peace and comfort.

“And now here we are together again,” said Tom, “at last knowing the truth of each other, and yet you still look at me the same.”

“I do.” Bella nodded her agreement. “You are the same, Tom. A prince may be what you are, but who you are remains the same as ever. You are still the man I...” she faltered then, her eyes leaving his gaze a moment as she felt quite foolish.

“I am the man that you... what?” he prompted, hardly willing to let himself believe what his mind conjured in that moment.

“You are still the man I met a week ago,” she told him with a smile, getting up from her seat and wandering away.

It was not what she had meant to say, but the moment the word love rose in her throat she swallowed it down quickly and deliberately. It was ridiculous to think she could be in such a state as this, in love with a person she had known but days. Even if it were true, if it were possible for a person to fall so quickly and easily, it was hardly reasonable for her to say so.

“Bella?” said Tom behind her, but she dare not let him say more as she spun around to face him again.

“Still you have not told me exactly why you are here,” she reminded him. “I now know your full name and that you are a prince of Alamantza, the nephew of the king, but what of all this secrecy?” she asked earnestly. “Why were you on that island, without any of your family?”

“I suppose I owe you an explanation,” replied Tom, looking down to the floor. “As you already know, I am not the crown prince but the nephew of the king,” he repeated, reaching out a hand that encouraged Bella to come and sit down again, which she did. “I was sent away to avoid the potential royal scandal in my country. My uncle... he is not the monarch that he should be, though it is not entirely his own fault,” he explained, defending the man the moment he knew he sounded accusatory. “He suffers greatly with several conditions, and... and tries to self-medicate.”

“Self-medicate?” Bella echoed, knowing she had heard such a phrase before. “With rum?”

“With alcohol, certainly.” Tom nodded. “His advisers are at the end of their tether, it is quite likely he will be forced into abdication, and then my own father would take the throne.”

His explanation stalled and abruptly ended as he brought his eyes up to meet Bella’s own. He wondered how she would react to such news. As if prince and pirate did not put them poles apart, to tell her he was a crown prince, to one day be king, it made their would-be romance, even a friendship between them next to impossible to uphold. Of all things, Tom feared breaking her heart, as well as breaking his own, but she had asked for the truth and it was all he could offer at this present time.

“To be king...” Bella said at last, her voice too soft and trailing away before she had barely began.

Her mother had been Pirate King, still was in a greater sense, though she was hardly ever called upon in such a capacity. That was much different to being the ruler of a country, no less important but still utterly different. Royalty ran screaming from pirates, they had armies to protect them from such people, and yet here was the ironic state of a possible future king sat beside a pirate girl, contemplating the fact they may soon be forever parted.

It hurt, to think that they could have found each other so recently, and yet may be torn apart all at once. Annabella hadn’t ever known she could feel like this about any man, and now that she did, she hardly wanted it to end.

“Bella, I wish things were not as they are,” said Tom, reaching for her hand and holding it tight in his own. “I wish... Oh Lord, I am not even sure what best to wish for. To have known you sooner would do me little good, and to have never met you at all would be to crueller fate to bear.”

She smiled at that, the beautiful words he spoke to her, though it only hurt more to know this couldn’t last. Bella knew she could not sail the seven seas forever on the Mary Sue pretending as she was to be a man servant to a prince. Instead, she had started to hope for a different future. She wondered if they might make a different life, if Tom might sail away with her, perhaps aboard the Pearl. Her parents would accept him, given time, they collected waifs and strays. Besides, dear mother was a Governor’s daughter, she would appreciate a decent, learned man for her daughter’s companion.

“I’m not sure I know what to wish either,” she admitted. “So perhaps we should not wish at all, and instead make the best of this time we have together,” she suggested. “As long as we are alone here, we might be just Tom and Bella, as we were in town when we first met? No-one is here to tell us we are anything else.”

“You are perfectly right.” He smiled, raising his free hand to her cheek. “We must make the best of our awkward situation... and not waste a moment,” he whispered as he leaned in close until his lips met hers once again.

So lost was Bella in a perfect moment of bliss, she allowed her guard to slip. The door was open and another person in the room before her eyes flew open at the sound of a startled voice.

“Great Heavens, may the Lord above bless us all!” Clara babbled frantically, crossing herself for good measure, before closing the door to the cabin fast.

“Clara!” Tom gasped as he let go of Bella and practically leapt up from his seat. “Please, calm yourself. This is not all that it appears,” he tried to explain as Bella rose to her feet as well, running her hand back across her face and through her long flowing hair.

The prince’s dear companion looked alarmed still, her hand to her heaving chest as she breathed too hard and fast a while. She calmed as her eyes looked over Bella once more, head tilting to the side as she edged forward a step.

“You...” she said, shaking her head slowly. “Merciful Lord, you’re a girl!”

“Please, ma’am, I beg of you not to give me away!” Bella urged the older woman. “I can explain myself, if you give me a chance to.”

“Indeed, it is my place to do so,” Tom interrupted as he stood up between two women he cared for and tried to calm the whole situation. “Clara, I beg you would be seated and allow me to explain how this came to happen.”

The poor woman was already in a chair before he finished speaking, the shock of her discovery sending her into quite a state apparently. Bella only hoped that Tom was sure he could trust her in telling her the truth. Though she was as smart and tough as her father and mother before her, Bella would much rather not have to deal with whatever punishment might be doled to her, should the Captain discover who and what she really was.

* * *

“Dad? Dad?!” John called several times to Jack, going so far as to jostle his shoulder to bring him out of what seemed to be a drunken stupor.

The truth was, there was a much more innocent reason why his attention had been lost. Jack was staring into space as far as his son could tell, fixed on a spot across the deck where nobody stood nor worked. What he was seeing, John hadn’t a clue, and was sure something was wrong, until Jack decided to explain.

“You remember being a little lad aboard this ship, Johnny boy?” he asked him, gesturing or him to come close and ruffling the teenager's hair. “Apple of your mother’s eye, you were, and your sister...” He sighed heavily. “My little girl, all gone out into the big wide world now.” He shook his head slowly. “No place for a lady.”

“Bella’s not exactly a helpless lady!” her brother scoffed. “She fights with fists and sword as well as I do, better even,” he admitted sulkily.

Jack smirked because he knew he was right, and because he couldn’t help but be proud of how well he and Lizzie had trained their daughter. Johnny was right, she was certainly handy in a fight of any kind, and Jack would like to think she could protect herself. Still, he was all too aware of the evil men could do. He himself was never so bad as some. All his lovers went willingly, incredibly so, but that was of little comfort now. Some girls, the younger ones who had yet to know the company of men that would lure them in, they could be so easily swayed. It made Jack sick to his stomach to think that his baby girl might fall for the easy charms of someone playing on women’s affections, the way he had been known to do in his colourful past.

“Mark my words, Johnny boy,” said his father then, looking him in the eye. “There’ll be times enough you think yourself a man of the world as you grow older, but a man you’ll never be until you have a daughter of Bella’s age to deal with.”

John didn’t respond to that, simply because he did not know how. He had no particular aspirations to be a husband or a father. At not quite fifteen years old, his only real ambition was to grow into a man as strong and clever as his father before him. He had faith in Jack to find Bella and bring her home, perhaps more faith than even Captain Sparrow had in himself at this point.

* * *

Bella left the sanctuary of Tom’s cabin shortly after the two of them had been discovered by Clara. Thankfully, she had listened to their explanation and agreed to keep her charge’s secret, as well as Bella’s own. She had said it was clear how much the two must care for each other, and that was entirely true. Bella had never known she could feel this way about a man, and it seemed Tom was equally as taken with her. It was a shame their relationship, in whatever form it took, seemed doomed from the start, but they were making the best of a bad situation for as long as they could, until any other plan could be made to change things.

At length, Clara had requested that Bella go in search of food for the three of them. She had not argued, for she understood it was not just hunger so much as a need to speak privately to Tom that had Clara asking her to leave. The way the older woman smiled suggested she would say nothing too bad about Bella, she trusted that she would never go against Tom’s decision anyway, after all, he was a prince and she must work for him and his family.

Checking her hair was properly hidden, and she was neither smiling nor flushing in such a way as to give herself up as a woman, Bella went down below deck, in search of the prince’s meal. She passed by too many men to mention, talking of all kinds of things she would rather not hear, but was altogether used to thanks to the things she heard aboard the Pearl.

Down in the bowels of the ship, she found her way to the supplies of food, back in a dark corner where she expected to find no-one else lurking. Indeed she seemed to be alone, and yet she heard voices as if from nowhere. With a frown she turned and checked her surroundings, hand near the sword she trusted to help protect her in times of crisis. Indeed she found she was still very much alone, but through the wood of the wall beside her, this was where the voices came. Several knotholes had allowed the wood to splinter, making a kind of vent through which sound travelled. Listening carefully, her ear practically against the wall, she wondered what on earth she was hearing, and gasped aloud when she realised what the two men beyond were discussing.

“I still say easier to run him through and blame another,” said one low gruff voice. “The guards, maybe even the stupid woman of a governess.”

“No,” another voice replied. “Poison’s easier. Call in a nasty illness, no-one’d be any the wiser.” He chuckled evilly.

Bella clamped her hand over her mouth and tried not to make a sound, even as the truth sunk in. Someone was planning to assassinate Tom before he made it home. Well, they were not going to succeed, of that Annabella Sparrow was certain.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella was deathly pale as she returned to Tom’s cabin. She had been gone so long, he was already beginning to worry, and though she returned with the food she had gone for, the pirate looked as if she would rather be sick than eat anything herself right now.

“Gracious, child, whatever is the matter with you?” asked Clara worriedly. “Have you been discovered? Has the Captain seen through your disguise? Oh, Heavens above us, Master Tom, your father will have me thrown out with the castle rubbish if he knows what I have allowed! Your poor dear mother would turn in her grave!”

“Clara, please!” Tom snapped at her, much more harshly than he would usually dare, as he went to Bella’s side and took her by the arm. “Bella, whatever is wrong?”

Her eyes seemed to focus at the sound of his voice saying her name, but still Bella was no further forward. Her eyes shifted to meet Tom’s own but she had no words to speak. There was no right and proper way to tell a man he was going to die, or at the very least that there was a plan for such a thing to happen. It would have been hard enough to say these things to any person she knew, but to Tom, the first man she had ever felt this strongly for...

“I am quite well,” she lied. “Truly, I... I shall be fine.” She forced a smile that wavered from the start.

He didn’t believe her at first but by the second time she confirmed it and started to spin excuses about working so hard, Bella had Tom quite sure she was telling him the truth. It felt wrong to lie to him, so very awful to have him and Clara believing all was just fine when it was in fact so awful, but Bella was a good a liar as her father before her and right now that served her well. There was no way she could reveal the truth, it would do no good. Whoever was out to get Tom, whichever of the crew it was that wanted him dead, she could not be certain. No man would confess to such a thing, for fear of the consequences, and it may make matters worse if she allowed such a person to know they were suspected.

Bella must keep what she knew a secret until she could further investigate the situation. She had wondered why fate threw herself and Tom together and now she fancied it must be to save his life. Having them meet and fall for each other as they seemed to have done, it would be too cruel for it to all be for nothing, for her to lose him in the most permanent state so soon, even worse than his going home to his country and her heading back to the open seas.

“Really, dear, you don’t look well at all,” Clara noted as she divided out bread and wine and such between them. “Perhaps it is best in every way that you will play Master Thomas’ servant until we reach land.” She smiled.

“Indeed.” She smiled back just the same, though she knew her own expression did not reach her eyes. “By his side is the very best place for me to be,” she agreed.

It took all Bella’s efforts to force down any food at all, but she tried her best. She must behave as normally as possible and ensure she stayed close to Tom at all times, for fear a random attack should take place. She had heard those odious men speak of poison, but if she were to be the one to always fetch food and wine for her so-called master, they could not employ such a trick without risking the entire crews lives, and that she was sure they would not dare. Their own lives might be in as much danger as anyone else’s in such a situation, and they could not fail to eat from now until they completed their journey, it was simply too far and too long.

When Tom smiled across the table at her, Bella smiled back, though inside she was far from happy now. As if it were not painful enough knowing they must be parted before too long, quite possibly forever. It would be so much worse to know he was not even there, not alive in the world and happy somewhere. Tom’s happiness mattered more than her own somehow, his life had to go on even if she could not be a part of it. Somehow, she needed to protect him, and she had no safety net of her parents or crew-mates to help her. This was not quite the adventure she had planned for herself, but then that was often what occurred where such journeys were concerned. Bella was being tested and she would rise to the challenge. She had to, since Tom’s life was hanging on her success.

* * *

In the dark it was almost impossible to know where they were or in what sort of direction they were headed, but in some ways Jack liked it better that way. In daylight hours, he knew he was out in the middle of the ocean, one of his favourite places to be, but he also knew he was miles away from his baby girl. He might be alright with that if she were older, or if he knew she was somewhere relatively safe. Not that the open seas aboard a pirate ship could ever be such a thing, but Jack knew what he meant in his own mind, even when he couldn’t properly explain it to his dear Lizzie.

Elizabeth hid her fears well, she had learnt to do so after years married to him and living aboard the Pearl. Still, Jack knew she was as hurt by Bella’s disappearance as he was, and as anxious to find her. They knew they must catch the Mary Sue in order to track her down, pinning their hopes on the fact it was the correct vessel. Its movements were the unknown entity, though there were only a few destinations it could head to. Land must be visited before long to bring aboard further supplies, and so even a trip as far as the Americas, never mind Europe, would require a stop on the way. Jack hoped his extensive knowledge of the sea would serve him well as it always had before. At night, he could convince himself they were gaining on the ship aboard which he would find his little girl, but each day as the dawn broke, he lost a little hope when no other vessel was anywhere in sight.

“You must sleep, Jack,” Elizabeth told him as she appeared out of the shadows. “What use will we be to Annabella if she should need us to be strong and you have not slept for days?” she asked, as she put her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“A man on a mission needs no rest, Lizzie, and could not find such a thing until the task is complete,” he assured her. “’Sides, I’ve drunk almost all the rum and still stand perpendicular. Must be a hopeless case,” he told her, patting her hands where they lay on his chest. “Should not stop you from getting your beauty sleep though, luv,” he told her. “Not that you ever need it,” he assured her with a smirk then, glad to see her smile in response when he turned his head to look.

“I remember mornings such as this.” She sighed heavily, looking out across the water to a crack in the sky where the sun threatened to burst through any moment. “Years ago in the beginning, just you and I, and the horizon.”

Jack remembered too, of course he did, when he and Elizabeth sailed together, commanding the crew as great warriors and all. They were still as such now, but also parents, which brought with it all the best and worst of life’s gifts and troubles both. It wasn’t that he regretted the children Elizabeth bore. Annabella was his own pirate princess, the perfect combination of the two of them, and Jonathan was scarcely any less perfect as a mix of Jack and Elizabeth’s best points. They were lights in his life, as Elizabeth had always been, and though that life had turned out so very differently to how he expected, Jack could not regret a single moment, except perhaps the argument he had with Bella, the day before she ran away.

“Elizabeth...” he began, planning apologies and excuses, and a sharing of fears.

Instead he stopped short of saying another word at all, looking back further than her face, over her shoulder and the hull of the ship to the open water beyond.

Shafts of sunlight began to beam across the Pearl and onto another vessel, almost entirely hidden until this moment. Jack was not shocked, after all he had encountered the Flying Dutchman that could emerge from the deep at a moments notice, and his own beloved Pearl as she changed dramatically under moonlight when cursed. This was definitely not a surprise, to suddenly find he was being followed, but it blew a cold wind of fear through his entire being to contemplate who or what might be lurking there.

“What do we have here then?” he asked no-one in particular, though it was Elizabeth who answered as she followed his gaze back.

“Another ship?” she noted. “What does it want with us?” she wondered aloud, as the two of them turned as one and moved back down the deck.

“Mr Gibbs!” Jack bellowed. “Take the wheel!”

“Aye, sir!” the old man responded fast, rushing to his post, though he had been all but asleep a moment before.

“We didn’t see it, Captain!” Ragetti insisted as his leaders came upon him and Pintel, hanging on the railing at the back of the Pearl and looked behind to the other vessel.

It was barely a few yards back across the water and could catch them or attack at a moment notice. It had to have been there for miles and yet nobody had noticed in the dark, and no sound had alerted anyone to its presence. Jack might have been fearful, though he wouldn’t have shown it anyway, but he soon knew that no worries were necessary.

“The old goat.” He smirked to himself, causing Elizabeth to frown since she could not understand why her husband was suddenly so unconcerned by all this.

“Jack?” she said as she looked from his face to the ship behind them and back. “Who is it?”

He didn’t answer her, just kept on smiling, giving some kind of salute to the ship behind. Elizabeth knew who he saved that particular gesture for and a smile spread across her own lips as she shielded her eyes from the sunlight that started to flood in to see just who she was expecting on the deck of the ship behind then - Captain Teague.

* * *

Annabella was trying her best to act normally, all the time keeping her eyes and ears open so she might protect her dear Tom, Prince of Alamantza, from some kind of assassination attempt. He ought to know the truth, and she ought to be he one to tell him, but honestly Bella didn’t know where to begin. Telling Tom what might happen would only scare him, and she could not blame him for that. The bravest of men would be fearful to know their life was in danger, possibly from the very people who were supposed to protect him.

Bella still had not managed to work out who it was that would plot behind Tom’s back. Even if she identified the two she had heard talking, there was nothing to prove they were working completely alone. Half the crew could be involved, there could be various plots and she was only aware of one. It scared Bella half to death to think about it, and yet it crept into her mind every second.

They were taking a turn about the deck, herself and Tom and dear Clara. It had been the older woman’s idea and Bella was sure she knew why. The prince’s chaperone was what they called ‘an old maid’ and had probably experienced very little in the way of attractive male company. Aboard the Mary Sue were many a strapping young man with muscles to flex and a wink to make a lady blush. Bella was unmoved my them, though of course they did not pay her any mind in any case, since to them she was a boy. They played up to Clara’s sighing and gazing, and when she was too preoccupied to notice a mop and bucket left haphazardly on the deck, she might have gone sprawling straight over it, if not for a certain sailors fast reflexes.

“Steady there, ma’am,” he said politely, with a smile to melt a woman’s fluttering heart.

Bella started at the sound of his voice. The words he said were normal enough, kind and reasonable even as he righted Clara and checked she was uninjured. It was the voice, that steady, even, deep rumble of a voice. Closing her eyes a moment and listening only, Bella knew she was right. He was one of the men she had heard in the bowels of the ship, plotting Tom’s demise. It was worse than ever she could have imagined, she realised, as she opened her eyes and stared straight at Timpson, the Captain’s First Mate.

It made Bella feel sick to her stomach, to think that it was not just some random lackeys aboard the ship that were set on taking Tom’s life. If Timpson was involved, it could be the Captain himself had given the order. It was impossible to know how many aboard this vessel knew that the trip would end with at least one less passenger than it carried now.

To think that Annabella Sparrow had fancied herself so clever and brave when she ran away from her home aboard the Black Pearl. She had come seeking an adventure, and by goodness if she had not found it, though she wished in this moment that she had not. As much as she loved the fact she had come to meet Tom and share time with him, to experience a first kiss and a range of emotions she never knew she could feel, it would be worth nothing if it all ended in death and destruction.

“I wish my father were here,” she whispered, at least she thought she was quiet enough. “He would know what to do.”

“Know what to do about what?” asked Tom, proving her tone had been too loud whilst her mind was wandering.

When Bella looked up then and met his eyes, she knew she could not carry on lying. Concealing the truth from him was unfair and could only make matters worse. In something that concerned him so much, Tom deserved to know just exactly what the dangers were, so that he might help to protect himself alongside her.

“We must return to the cabin,” she said quickly and quietly, “and I will explain all.”


	11. Chapter 11

Annabella had hardly known where to begin when she and Tom had returned to the cabin. It seemed wrong to have left Clara in the hands of a potential assassin, but Bella had to comfort herself with the fact that the older woman was not their target. Besides which, if anything were to happen to Clara, it would only arouse suspicion and they would never be able to carry out their plan to kill Tom. All would be well, she was sure, but Bella still struggled to find the words to tell this man that she had come to care for so much that his death was imminent if they did not act quickly.

“Really, Bella, I wish you would stop pacing so and tell me whatever is troubling you,” Tom urged her, reaching for her hand as she began another pass and pulling her down to sit beside him on the bed. “I cannot bear to think you are distressed.”

“I do not want to distress _you_ ,” she replied in kind, “but I fear there is no option but for me to tell you the truth of your situation.”

“My situation?” he echoed with a puzzled expression.

Tom had been sure they were here to talk about a problem in Bella’s life. Of course, whatever was wrong would become their shared problem, because he planned to help her with whatever was troubling her. Tom really had not considered the fact that the trouble or danger might be for himself.

“Tom, I... I overheard two of the men talking yesterday,” she explained. “I didn’t know who they were, at least not until this moment and... and...”

Annabella’s voice quite gave out on her then, tears welling in her eyes that she had not expected. She was so desperate to ensure the safety of this man she had come to feel so much for. To tell him the truth was to hurt and scare him, which she would not do for the world, but to leave him in ignorance had to put in him so much more danger.

“Darling, Bella,” said Tom, putting a hand to her cheek and wiping away the one tear that dared to escape down her cheek. “Please tell me what is wrong?” he urged her. “Whatever it is, it can be no worse than the pain we must already face by parting at this journey’s end.”

“We might part sooner,” she sniffed, determined to be stronger than this, to be the hardened pirate she ought to be instead of the soppy girl that love would have her become. “These men mean to kill you, Tom,” she said straight out, for fear she would never say it if she did not do so now.

“Kill me?” he echoed in astonishment, but very little fear Bella noticed. “But that is ridiculous!”

“It is unbearable!” she replied immediately, eyes locked onto his. “I cannot stand the idea of it, and to realise that one of the men I heard discussing such a thing was Timpson. The Captain himself might even be involved in this, Tom. We are not safe here.”

Tom looked utterly baffled. He could not conceive as to how he had come to be in such a situation as this. As a royal, he understood there were those that would rather see him dead than alive. He was a target, his whole family were, but out here on the open ocean, he had considered himself oddly safe. For the most part, these people knew nothing of his rank, and those that did would be oblivious to his country or circumstance beyond being a noble blood. They would have no vendetta against him or his family, he was sure, not as some within his own land might, and still he was in danger. Bella had a point, of course, if the Captain’s mate was to play assassin, the orders might easily have come from his superior, though Tom dare not let himself believe it.

“Captain Cooper was a particular friend of my mother’s brother,” he said as he stood up from the bed and walked away as if in a daze. “We none of us know him well, but we supposed him to be loyal to my mother’s family and to myself through that connection,” he went on. “Should he be involved in this...” he tailed off, feeling quite sick.

“I don’t know if he is involved,” Bella admitted. “Timpson may be acting alone, or at least without the Captain’s knowledge. There is at least one other involved, though I have yet to identify him.”

Tom nodded absently at her words, though he barely heard them. His head was spinning, though from the outside he looked shockingly calm for a man with a death sentence hanging over his head.

“To think, my father sent me away to protect me.” He laughed though the sound had no depth or humour to it, just a hollow echo from his lips. “He feared an uprising against my uncle, and danger for our whole family, and so he sent me away to the island you found me on, where I might be safe.” He smiled painfully. “I lived in one gilded cage instead of another, a poor excuse for an adventure, and now I shall never make it back to where I belong.”

“You will,” Bella told him with determination, stepping up behind him and putting a hand to his shoulder. “Tom, I will not allow them to do this,” she assured him, pulling him around to face her. “Listen to me!” she urged him. “I shall admit to being afraid of losing you from my life when I have only just found you, but that does not mean I will run from those who would hurt you. I will fight at your side, as I am sure you would fight at mine,” she told him firmly, with such a fire in his eyes as to quite overwhelm him.

“You cannot risk your life for me, Bella,” he assured her.

“I can and I shall,” she said with determination, drawing herself up to her full height though it was still inches shorter than his own. “I have been taught to fight for my life, in any way necessary,” she reminded him. “As a pirate I am fully adept to do so, and I shall fight for your life as I would fight for my own, showing no mercy to those who would cross either of us.”

“You truly would do all this for me,” said Tom, a statement, not a question as he was as certain of her now as he was standing here. “You are the most remarkable of women, Annabella Sparrow,” he told her, putting a hand to her cheek and drawing her closer.

When he kissed her it was love and gratitude and the passion she would both fight for him and love him with at the same time. Neither knew much of these feelings they possessed in this moment, but they would not let them go so easily. Through such a short acquaintance, they had come to feel so much, and both would give their last breath for the other without a moment’s pause.

“If we must end here aboard this vessel,” said Tom as they parted, “let it be together, for without you in this world, Bella dear, I should not know how to be myself.”

“Nor I,” she breathed, “and I am certain we are fools to feel so much so quickly, but it is true. I could survive without you at my side if it must be so, but I must know you are safe and well in the world. I cannot bear to know you are gone forever.”

She pushed herself further into his embrace, initiating another kiss that went on even longer than the last. They were drowning in a sea of fear with only each other to cling to, and so must make the most of the time they had before everything became the nightmare they were expecting. A plan must be made, an escape perhaps, if such a thing could be done, but that would come later. For this moment Bella and Tom knew nothing but each other, and wanted things no other way.

* * *

“How can you know of all this?” asked Elizabeth with genuine astonishment, as she and Jack sat across the table from Captain Teague, in the privacy of their cabin.

“Keeper of the Code, my dear,” her father-in-law reminded her, easily lounged back in his seat with a bottle of rum in his hand, just as Jack usually would. “Not much happens on these Seven Seas that I don’t get to know about,” he reminded her.

She should have known that, of course. Whenever they visited Shipwreck Cove to see Jack’s father, he always seemed to know of their adventures before they ever got a chance to tell. He was aware of ships lost, and new ships embarking on quests and adventures. He was aware of where any major hauls of treasure were and who had them. It stood to reason he would know of a prince being transported upon a nearby vessel, though the Mary Sue was no pirate ship.

“At least our Bella should be safe enough,” Jack noted. “Transport of a royal, ‘s going to have more security than anyone else.”

“Have I taught you nothing, Jackie boy?” His father shook his head. “Security can’t be bought, and loyalty? Definitely not,” he said with a knowing look.

Though Jack’s mind worked quickly, it was Elizabeth who caught on first and voiced the concern that immediately brewed up inside her.

“The men aboard the ship, they are not loyal to the prince,” she realised. “They mean him harm.”

Teague smiled a slow smile despite the circumstances.

“Always said you married above you, Jackie,” he told his son easily. “Best of beauty and brains there, just like your dear old Mum, God rest her soul.”

Jack wasn’t sure what to think, which was not to say he didn’t entirely agree with his father’s sentiment about Elizabeth. The trouble was his mind was focused elsewhere, which was as it should be given the very real danger his daughter might be caught up in. She was aboard a vessel with possible kidnappers, or worse assassins. Though she would not be their target and was well adept with a sword and such, thanks to her parents teaching, she was still but a little girl in her father’s eyes.

“But even so,” said Elizabeth thenm “though I feel for this prince and his family, it is comfort to think that Annabella will have no part to play in this. The entire crew cannot be so very bad.”

“Can’t they?” asked Teague, with an eyebrow raised. “She who sails with a shipful of pirates, and has met a great many leaders who easily sway a man’s will - Barbossa, Jones, Turner,” he listed easily. “Jackie here himself can be quite the inspirational speaker,” he pointed out. “Wouldn’t take much to have a crew on-side with one or two men of... ill repute?” he suggested.

Now more than ever Jack was determined to catch up to the Mary Sue, and it showed in the way he jumped up from his seat so fast. He was out on deck barking orders to the crew, before Elizabeth could hardly react herself.

“I can lend a few men to the cause,” said Teague as he stood at last. “Can’t have any granddaughter of mine fall into the wrong hands if she be discovered,” he said as he walked out through the door.

Elizabeth smiled in spite of the danger Bella may be in and the crisis they may yet face. Captain Teague was so hard and fierce to others, but he did love his family, just as Jack did. They made the most unlikely father and grandfather to anyone who saw them from the outside. From the centre of this family, she knew they were so different, but Elizabeth would never tell a soul.

* * *

“Are you sure we must not tell Clara of our plans?” asked Tom as he and Bella whispered together in the darkness of the cabin.

“It is safer if we do not until the last,” Bella assured him, looking across at the chaperone who was fast asleep to the point of snoring. “The Captain advised that we would dock tomorrow to collect supplies, it is our best chance to make an escape.”

Tom nodded his agreement, and though she could barely see such movement in the dark, Annabella felt it as they were so close, wrapped in each others arms.

Tom knew she was right, that Bella knew better than him when it came to such plans. Still, it bothered him to think how life might be, running for his life in places unknown. An adventure would be a wonderful thing, he was sure, but he worried for their safety, for dear Clara who might not cope well without her comforts. She was already suffering enough on this voyage, and was so looking forward to returning to the safety of court in Alamantza’s capital. If they escaped, they would have their lives, but they must suffer for their freedom.

“Bella, you do know that I trust you,” he told her, hugging her close. “With my life, as it seems is necessary.”

She smiled at that, loving the sound of such words, especially from him. It was as special to her as ‘I love you’, and yet somewhat daunting to think he had put his entire life and Clara’s too into her amateur hands. Bella was proud to be a pirate and sure of herself with a sword and in making plans. However, her confidence might waver somewhat if anything went wrong. Without her father or even her mother here to back her up, without even her little brother for support, it was certainly a worry. If not for Tom’s complete confidence in her, Bella was sure she would have given up all hope by now.

“You can trust me, as I trust you,” she told him softly, “and we shall get out of this,” she promised him. “I am a Sparrow, and we are never caught... well, not for long,” she clarified, recalling some of her father’s tales, complete with her mother’s amendments.

“The blood of a prince and a pirate combined.” Tom smiled into her hair. “We ought to be unstoppable.”

“And so we shall be,” Bella confirmed, leaning into him, entwining her fingers with his own. “Yes, we shall.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You do whisper much to each other,” said Clara as she came upon Tom and Bella alone in the cabin once again. “Young lovebirds and all, I do not suppose I can blame you.” She smiled and tutted.

Bella looked from the man she loved to the maid and back, a silent question asked that he nodded in response too. They must now tell Clara their plan to escape, though Tom was loathe to tell her the reason why. She may be large and strong looking in build, and old enough to know the ways of the world, but dear Clara had been raised and lived in the court of a civilised country, she was delicate on the inside and Tom did so fear her reaction to talk of assassins and escape plans. As it was, she did not know the girl in the room was Annabella Sparrow and a pirate, only that Tom had met her in town before and they wished to be close for as long as they might be, before he got home to where he belonged.

“Clara, we are but a mile from land,” Bella told her.

“Yes, I am aware of it,” she replied with a smile. “The Captain has advised that we might stay aboard the ship whilst the men go ashore. Nefarious people there that could do us harm, so he told me. I’m quite overcome with the very idea!” she gasped, putting a hand to her chest as she sat down with a bump. “He will leave his first mate, that charming Mr Timpson, to watch over us,” she explained, at which Tom leapt up, his face ashen.

“No, indeed,” he said quickly. “Clara, we must not stay aboard when this vessel docks, and certainly not with Timpson. Really, he is not as charming as he seems.”

“Well, whatever are you talking of, Master Thomas?” she asked earnestly. “I am sure I never heard such nonsense as this, as the Captain’s own man being less than honourable?”

“Indeed, it is true, Clara,” Bella insisted. “I heard Timpson talking with one of the other men, they... they were making plans to do great harm,” she faltered as she fought to find a way to explain that might not be too shocking for a lady such as Clara to hear. “They would do Tom harm,” she said carefully. “He is a prince and because of that a target to some, as you are all too aware. They would harm him, Clara, and I cannot see it happen,” she insisted, with tears in her eyes she had hoped to avoid.

The poor maid was visibly taken aback, but Bella was only pleased that she believed them. If Clara thought the danger was genuine, she would be as eager as Bella herself to protect dear Tom from it. Before long she was consenting to their plan of escape, however much the concept of it scared her. That was something to be thankful for at least.

* * *

“It was as we suspected then,” whispered Tom from over Bella’s shoulder as she peered out through the cabin window.

“I believe so,” she confirmed. “The Captain has convinced even those that guard your door to go ashore and help with the supplies,” she explained. “No man ever left a vessel so unguarded, but perhaps he has faith in Timpson... or perhaps he is part of the plan?” she suggested, mindful of suggesting Captain Cooper was less than trustworthy.

He was supposed to be a friend of the Langleys, faithful to the Alamantzan crown, and yet there were no guarantees anymore. Tom was sure he trusted no-one here but the two women sharing this room right now. His life depended on their courage and strength, which he prayed held true to the last, alongside his own.

“Mercy, master Thomas, I am sure I cannot face such murderous men,” Clara began to panic. “For certain, I shall be run through by a sword or worse!” she declared, all of a flutter as such women were prone.

“I shall protect you, Clara,” said Bella with determination akin to that of both her father and mother. “I know you see me as but a girl, but I have skills enough to keep us all safe, just so long as you follow the plans as we have laid them out to you.”

“Truly, Clara,” Tom chimed in when his maid looked worried still. “All shall be well. I have great faith in Bella.”

That seemed to be enough to calm her at least a little, and even brought a smile to Annabella’s own lips. This was such a dire situation, and yet Tom trusted her, he believed in her, in such a way as no-one ever had before. Far from adding to the pressure to succeed, it made the burden lighter on her shoulders. She had her own worries about what she was and was not capable of, though she never showed any sign. Those fears subsided to almost nothing when he looked her way, declaring true faith as he had just done.

“We should go now,” she said with a single nod, moving to check her sword and ensure she was prepared for battle in whatever form it took.

“Bella,” Tom caught her arm as she went or the door and pulled her gently back to him, “I do have complete faith in you,” he assured her, “but if the worst should happen to me-”

She silenced him with her lips on his, not even caring that Clara could see them or made comments about their kiss.

“The worst will _not_ happen,” Bella whispered when she and Tom parted, eyes fixed on his as she backed up to the door and then turned at the last to open it.

Outside, there were no men to be seen, though she was sure she knew where they were gone. The second man had been amongst the new recruits that came aboard when Bella did. She was not even sure of his name, but there was no way his coming aboard was an accident. He was part of this, Heaven only knew how many more of the crew were, but only two were here and once they were dealt with, Bella and Tom and Clara had a chance of escape. She beckoned for the two to follow her out, and then headed around the other side of the cabins to lay in wait.

“I say, um... ahoy?” called Tom, deliberately amateurish. “We require assistance!”

Annabella tried not to giggle at how silly he sounded, but was serious again in a moment as Timpson and his mate came lumbering over.

“Ah, here you are.” Tom smiled. “I’m afraid Clara is in great distress. She has dropped an item of jewellery overboard,” he gestured towards the starboard side of the ship. “It is quite valuable, you see. Is there any way we might get it back?” he asked desperately.

The idea of gold and jewels was enough to turn any pirates head, and Bella was sure these naives were closer to her own kind than upstanding Navy men. Though she would never, could never be so evil as an assassin would have to be, she knew many a pirate would kill for the fun or payment of it, something her own family avoided much of the time.

“Help his highness find the lady’s jewels, Master Johnson!” commanded Timpson with a sly smile and a wink that Tom could not fail to see, though he said not a word.

Whatever these nefarious men had planned, he trusted they would not get away with it, for he had Annabella Sparrow on his side.

“Thank you.” The prince smiled amiably as Johnson followed him to the side and peered over. “I think it is quite close to the ship... quite possibly caught in one of these ropes,” he suggested. “Do you see? If you just lean a little more...” he went on, sliding away to the side as he did so.

No sooner had Johnson leaned further over, than Bella was there behind him to ensure he went all the way. With an almighty splash, Johnson hit the water, and all ropes that might have aided his return were severed by Bella’s own sword. He continued to shout angrily, splashing as he flailed about.

“Don’t look,” Bella told Tom, and Clara too as she appeared from her hiding place. “Just run, now!” she urged them.

Tom stole a kiss before doing as he was asked. He felt utterly useless knowing that Timpson would return now and take out his wrath on poor Bella. As a man, he should be the one to fight, Tom knew, but he had no skill for such things. His beloved Annabella was well-versed in sword fighting and the like, and so much the better candidate for the task, but he did so hate to leave her like this.

Timpson rushed to the scene of Johnson’s screaming to see Tom and Clara disappearing down the gang plank. Bella was stood casually leaning against the cabin wall, as if she had not a care in the world.

“I don’t think you will be receiving payment for your work,” she said with much more confidence than she truly felt, pushing off the wall to stand tall before the First Mate. “No man will accept a drowned rat in place of an assassinated prince.”

Timpson looked angry only a moment before a chuckle escaped his lips.

“His highness escapes.” He laughed nastily. “And leaves a girl in his place to fight?”

“Indeed.” Bella smirked, drawing her sword. “But don’t worry, the girl promises it will be a quick and merciful death,” she said seriously then.

It was the fight of her life, quite literally, and Bella thought of nothing throughout, only concentrated on the sounds of metal against metal, her back against a wall, her feet pounding on the deck. He gave chase, and then she did. Spinning and jumping, like a dance, but her partner was no gentlemen, and after, one of them would doubtless lay breathing their last. It was frightening and exhilarating all at once as they fought.

It was unfair from the start. Timpson was twice the size of Bella, and probably twice the strength at least, but her youth and well-learnt skills served her well, and not once did he have her pinned down for long. Her energy would not wane, her need to have this over with stronger than ever, especially when she heard voices in the distance. If the crew came back, if Tom decided to return in some misguided mission to help her, Bella knew this had to be over now. The killer instinct was not in her, but with Timpson she would have no choice. To leave him alive was to risk herself and Tom and Clara. He would kill them all without a moments pause and now she realised, perhaps for he first time, that she had no choice but to be the same.

The very next moment, Bella had Timpson at swords end, trapped in a corner with nowhere to go. The tip of her blade was perilously close to his neck and he could make no exit without slitting his own throat. It was now or never, and Bella felt she was breathing too hard and yet not breathing at all as the moment came upon her. She couldn’t do it. She must and yet...

“Now what do we have here?” called a voice she knew, and Bella turned without even thinking about the consequences.

Timpson took the advantage sending Bella flying to the floor with a crash, but he would do her no more harm.

“One more step, sir,” Elizabeth sneered, her sword taking the place of her daughter’s at the man’s throat, “and I shall prove to you what a woman is capable of,” she vowed.

“Best not try it, mate,” advised Jack, with the Captain still held firmly before him, his pistol to the quivering man’s temple. “She gets a bit touchy where our girl is involved. Not a pretty sight.” He shook his head, making a face.

Bella could not express how happy she was to see her parents. Though she had run from them so easily, she could not have been more thrilled to have them at her side in this fight. A grin was on her face, even as she looked down and realised how her body was battered and bleeding from her fight. She had felt nothing until now.

“Allow me, madam,” said Gibbs, as he and Johnny eased her up from the deck. “I believe the two Captains wish to settle a score with these fine gentlemen,” he said with a smirk.

Bella knew her father’s anger when it came to his family. Captain Jack Sparrow was a legend for so many reasons and Captain Elizabeth Swann, barely less so. This fight was over now, as was Bella’s adventure, and she was not sorry but for one thing. Tom was gone, out into the world with Clara, and no real help. She was to dispatch Timpson and go after them, but now...

“Bella?” the voice of the man she loved in her ear ought to have been a dream, and yet Annabella soon realised it was in fact a beautiful reality.

“Tom!” she all but collapsed into his arms the moment she hit dry land and saw him waiting there for her.

Perhaps everything was going to be alright after all.

* * *

Annabella Sparrow was back at home, at last, and though she had been the one to leave, she could not really be sorry to have returned now. Her beloved Black Pearl and her dear family, they had seemed so far away when she began fighting for her life out in the real world. She had thought herself so clever and strong, perhaps she was these things, but she had been a fool to think that meant she could go out across the Seven Seas alone and survive for long. If not for her family and crew intervening, she hated to think what might have happened aboard the Mary Sue today. As it was she had cuts and bruises enough to show she had taken quite enough punishment at the hands of her opponent.

“Bella?” she heard a voice behind her and closed her eyes tight.

Partly, she was trying to concentrate to hold that voice forever in her mind. At the same time, she was fighting the pain that was in her heart, so much worse than any injury she sustained in her fight. It was Tom that was approaching her, and all he had left to say was goodbye. She could hardly bear it.

Since she had no words to answer him anyway, she turned quickly into his arms, hugging him tight. It didn’t matter that her chest and arm protested or that her bruises ached at every point her body touched his, she just needed to be close for this last moment, for as long as it could last.

“You have no idea how much I do not want to leave you,” said Tom into her hair as he held her just as tightly. “You have come to mean so much so quickly, darling Bella,” he told her, pulling away only so he might see her face. “You are the only woman I have ever loved like this. The only woman to save my life.” He smiled, his hand going to her face and gently cradling her bruised cheek.

“I wish that you could stay,” she told him, her voice seeming too soft to be her own somehow, “but I know your country needs you, and I admire so much that you would give up your own freedom for that. It is more than I could do, I’m sure,” she told him.

“It is why I did not ask you to come with me,” admitted Tom. “Though I would, in a heartbeat, if I thought you would accept.”

“No.” She shook her head, sniffing back tears in that same moment. “I am no princess, Tom. I am a pirate, and I would not wish to change it.”

Tom smiled down at her and then gently kissed her lips. She clung on tight, desperate to make this moment last as long as possible. By the time they parted she could barely breathe but did not care.

“To me you shall be always both pirate and princess in my heart,” he promised her. “I shall never love another as I love you, Bella.”

“Nor I you,” she swore, as they closed in fast on the moment when the dreaded word of ‘goodbye’ must be spoken.

Captain Teague was waiting to take the prince back to his mother country in safety, and one day Tom might rule that place as the great man Bella knew he was. She was to stay here aboard the Pearl where her family could care for her. No choices were given and Bella knew arguing with the three Captains in her life would do her no good. Tom did have to go and she did have to stay. It was a cruel fate for the both of them, but as her parents had taught her long ago, life was seldom easy, especially for their kind.

“You shall be forever with me, Annabella Sparrow. I shall not forget you,” Tom promised as he stepped back out of Bella’s embrace.

“And I shall never forget you, Thomas Langsley.” She smiled bravely through a veil of tears she could no longer hold in.

When he walked away, her young heart broke, and for once in her life Annabella was glad for her brother’s presence as he appeared at her side.

“Bella?” he approached her carefully, a little startled when she collapsed into his arms in floods of tears.

John and his sister did not always see eye to eye, but they did always love each other. He had wanted to find her and have her brought home safe, and half-expected his parents to be caught between relief at her return and anger at her running off. He had almost hoped they punished her harshly for being so thoughtless, until he realised all she had been through.

To think that Annabella could fall in love, it seemed ridiculous somehow, and yet it was clear she and this Prince Tom cared so deeply for each other. Bella had fought for his life even more so than her own, and it astounded John to realise how much his sister had endured, must go on enduring.

“I am so sorry, Bella,” he told her, not really sure what he was apologising for or if he was just sympathising with her pain.

“So am I, Johnny,” she sobbed into his shoulder, before seeming to find a little composure at last, “but I will be all the stronger for what I have been through,” she declared, sniffing hard and at last finding a smile. “I am a Sparrow and proud. There is nobody stronger than we."


	13. Epilogue

Annabella laughed long and loud at the prank she and John had pulled, burying Pintel and Ragetti up to their necks in the sand. It was beautiful to her parents who felt they had gone too long without hearing such a genuine sound. Even now, Jack and Elizabeth, as well as John, knew that Bella was not genuinely happy and perhaps never would be again. A broken heart was not so easy to mend, though she was young and they hoped able to find love again some day.

Elizabeth knew fate could be cruel, that one's heart could be fooled. She had believed herself in love with Will Turner until she got closer to Jack and realised her mistake. She hoped rather than believed that Bella’s love for Prince Thomas Langsley of Alamantza was as misguided as her supposed love for a blacksmith had been, but she knew it wasn’t true.

Months now since a rescue had been mounted, the assassination of a prince overturned, and two young hearts torn apart as Tom returned to the country he may yet one day rule, leaving Bella with her beloved family, all out at sea in every sense. She put on a convincing brave face, for one so young. She was a Sparrow and the ability to play at a charade served her well. She was so convincingly happy and at peace with her situation, she almost managed to fool even herself that she was okay. It was a lie, but it was all she had now.

The beach reminded Bella of the adventure she had away from the safety of the Black Pearl. This island put her in mind of another she had known, where she had met a man she was sure she had fallen in love with. She had saved his life, only for him to go and live that life somewhere far away from her, in Europe. She respected that he had to go and do his duty, just as he understood her need to stay behind and be the pirate legend she was born to be. That did not make the separation any easier to bear.

“I know it still pains you, darling,” said Elizabeth as she appeared at her daughter’s side. “I wish here were some way for me to make it easier.”

“As do I.” Bella sighed, painting on a braver smile than she’d worn before. “But I shall recover. Time heals all things, does it not?”

“Indeed,” her mother replied, hugging her close. “I pray for your sake it is true, but I-” she stopped short of saying anymore when her attention was taken by a ship in the distance.

It must have come around the cove whilst their own crew were all busy and paying no mind to the horizon. It was unlikely there was any danger, no warning shots fired, and no recognisable insignia on the flags. The vessel was a fair distance away, but seemingly stationary now.

“Jack!” she called down the beach to her husband, as Bella followed her mother’s gaze to the ship in the distance.

She shielded her eyes from the bright sun, but could barely make out anything at such a range.

“Do you suppose they mean to follow us?” asked John as he stood up from where he had been helping dig the crew members out of the sand that he had previously buried in jest.

“I have no idea.” Bella shook her head. “But I intend to find out,” she added as she hurried down the sand to where her parents stood.

Jack was looking out to sea through his telescope, and Bella waited to see his expression change, waited to hear him give the shout for them to go on the offensive before it was too late. No shout ever came, only a smirk that could mean no danger at all.

“Jack?” Elizabeth questioned the look he gave her. “Who is it?” she asked curiously, sure she would recognise the ship if it were Will or Teague or similar.

“Sure my girl here can tell you,” said Jack, still smiling widely as he handed of the telescope to his daughter. “Have a look, Bella, darlin’,” he urged her, “at the dinghy they just launched.”

Elizabeth was still confused, as was John when he wandered over. Still it didn’t take long before the grin on Annabella’s face proved who must be coming. The shock and excitement sent Jack’s telescope tumbling from her grasp and if not for his son’s quick reactions the thing might have been smashed against the beach.

“Well done, Johnny.” Jack sighed with relief, smiling again in an instant as he watched Bella run further down the beach, anticipating where the small boat would come in.

“I can’t believe it.” Elizabeth laughed, wide-eyed with wonder as the dinghy came closer, a young man aboard getting to his feet and waving and calling for all he was worth.

Bella heard nothing else but her name being yelled across the crashing waves of the ocean. She barely knew she was calling back, much less wading further and further into the tide, as she frantically waved at the incoming dinghy. When finally it was close enough, Tom disembarked and came splashing over to Bella, whisking her up in his arms and hugging her tight.

Once she had a hold of him, she never wanted to let go. So sure was Bella that she would never see Tom again and yet here he was, holding her close and telling her over and over how much he had missed her.

“How is it you are here?” she asked, barely breathing, only laughing and crying all at the same time from shock and wonder and joy all combined.

“My uncle, he has turned his life around,” Tom breathlessly explained. “He had some sort of epiphany when he heard of my near-death experience and vowed never to drink again!” He laughed out loud. “He is quite the great ruler once again, and neither my father nor I shall ever be called upon to rule now.” He grinned.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” said Bella with unknown enthusiasm. “But... surely, you have not left forever?” she frowned. “Your country... You are a prince!”

“Not anymore.” Tom laughed delightedly. “I quite gave it up... for you,” he admitted. “My father was quite relieved not to have to rule, so determined was he for my fate not to be sealed in such a way again, he was open to my doing quite whatever I choose with my life. I am of age, Bella, it is my own life to live, and I would wish to live it with you... if you will have me,” he asked, seemingly nervous all of a sudden that he might have made the most horrible mistake.

“Tom...” she ran out of words, too many rushing forth at once and making her dizzy.

She found that she needed none of them anyway, as she pushed herself up close to him and pressed her lips against his own. Annabella Sparrow had waited far too long for this happy ending, and now it was within her grasp she was determined not to let go. Tom kissed her back with such a passion, there was no doubting this was all either of them ever wanted. They might have stayed that way for hours, wrapped in each others arms, barely noticing the waves about their ankles or the sun sinking in the sky, but for the fact a shadow came over them rather more quickly than they were ready for.

“Now what have we here?” said Jack so suddenly that Tom all but leapt away from his love, almost dropping her straight into the sea.

“Er, good day, sir... Mr Sparrow... Captain,” the former prince floundered badly, as he looked over and realised he was facing not only one of the world's most legendary pirates but also that man’s wife and son, who all stared at him.

“We did not expect to see you, Thomas. Of all people to come from that ship,” said Elizabeth with a shake of her head.

“Indeed, ma’am.” He bowed slightly as he addressed Bella’s mother. “I... I believe I must beg forgiveness of you all, for leaving dear Bella behind. It was my duty to go, but now my duty is no more,” he explained. “My situation is such that I may now do as I please with my life, on my father’s blessing.” he rattled on. “Which leaves me only to ask for yours, Captain Sparrow. Will you allow me, sir, to marry your daughter?” he asked with a smile.

“Tom!” Bella gasped with shock as the question was asked completely over her head and without her really knowing it was coming.

She was no less pleased with the idea of being with Tom forever, but she would rather he asked her before her father perhaps. As it was her eyes shifted straight from her love to Jack as she realised Tom’s proposing to her would be quite the moot point if her father were to forbid it. Surely, he would not, could not. Not after all Bella and Tom had already been through!

“Daddy?” she said, with such innocence and hope, as Jack rubbed his chin and looked thoughtfully at the young couple.

“What say you, Lizzie?” he asked his wife, glancing sideways at her. “Do you think the Pearl could use another pair of hands?” he asked, eyes twinkling with a mischief that never died no matter how much older he became.

“I’m sure another young man about the place might be useful,” she teased Tom with a smirk of her own. “And if he is to make our dear Annabella smile in such a way, how could we possibly refuse him?”

Jack stepped forward then, getting between daughter and possible soon-to-be son-in-law, throwing an arm around each of them.

“Welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl, lad,” he said with a grin of gold.

Annabella hardly knew how to breathe she was so happy, as they headed back to the ship she called home, her heart feeling more complete than it ever had before. No adventure on the land or even the high seas would ever thrill her as much as being here in this moment. She had her family, her love, and her whole life to live. Just bring her the horizon, and she absolutely had it all.


End file.
